Echoes in the Rain
by LightBender
Summary: Walking through the rain, Gaara runs into an unexpected girl. Despite the bleakness of the scene, life has never looked better.
1. Training in the Rain

**_Echoes in the Rain_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Just the plot, if you can call it one.

**AN:** I hope that everyone is in character, but tell me if they aren't. My editor is Marcella Jole' Mercilee. And, oh yeah, Naruto's age group is 17, Neji's age group is 18, Kankuro is 19, and Temari is 20. R&R please!

Gaara couldn't stand it. Sitting in the apartment. It was too restraining, despite the loudness of it. It was raining, but that did not stop the numerous visitors for the Sand siblings. Temari was talking with Shikamaru and Tenten. Kankuro was surrounded by Neji, Sakura, and Shino, who were watching him repair 'Crow. Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Kiba, and Choji were talking strategy in the center of the room. Lee and Naruto were sitting on either side of Gaara, trying to get him to talk to them.

It wasn't that Gaara wasn't glad to be in the Leaf Village. It was great to be out of Sunagakure. Ever since he had become Kazekage, he had been stuck, usually, behind a large stack of papers inside. His protection had been stepped up since his abduction two years previously. It had taken two months just to get their coming cleared. But, it had definitely been worth it.

"I'm going outside for some air," Gaara announced in a voice that clearly said that if anyone followed him, they would be killed. He straightened up and picked up his gourd as Temari said, "All right. Don't stay out too long."

Gaara nodded and walked out the door. Thankful for the silence, he walked out of the building. As he stepped outside, drops of water fell onto his long-sleeve shirt. _Rain_ Gaara remembered it being called. He looked up at the clouds. The 'rain' was falling from clouds. It didn't really make sense. He would have to remember to ask Temari about that.

Looking around, Gaara decided to walk through the trees. It looked peaceful. Since his demon had been removed, Gaara would not have to worry about ruining it. Like he done to many other things. Walking through the woods, he looked around for the birds that he heard singing. But, it was spring and the trees had all their leaves. So, the birds were hidden from his view.

Soon, the trees started to thin. He finally entered a field. In the center of the field, there were three wooden posts. Gaara thought he heard someone panting and hitting the wood. Moving forward silently, he saw a girl. The girl looked to be around his own age, with dark, indigo hair. She had pearly, opal eyes. She was soaked to the skin and muddy. She had obviously been practicing for a long time.

Gaara recognized her. _What's her name? Something 'H'. It was during the Chunin Exams. Hyuga. That's it. Hyuga Neji is that guy with eyes like hers back at the apartment. So the girl is… Hinata? That sounds right. Hyuga Hinata. _

The girl hit the post a few more times with loud whacks. Breathing heavily, she sunk down to her knees in the mud. Gaara walked forward. The girl looked exhausted. Like Temari and Kankuro looked after training. Gaara never looked tired, something Temari and Kankuro would say was unfair. Gaara didn't even really know what 'tired' or 'exhausted' really felt like. He had guessed, but never experienced it.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Gaara finally asked the girl after he had walked so that he was five feet away from her.

Hinata looked up and stared into the oddly colored eyes. The crystal clearness of them left her even more breathless than she already was. Looking at the ground, she said, "S-Sabaku no G-G-Gaara. W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"I was walking. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"T-training."

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked after a second.

"T-tired?"

"Yes. Are you tired?"

"A-a l-little."

"You should go home," Gaara said. Then, pointing at her arm, "You're shaking."

"I-I a-am?"

Before Gaara could reply, Hinata collapsed into the mud. Looking surprised, Gaara moved forward and gently pushed her over on to her back. She was breathing. So, what to do with her? _Temari will know what to do, _Gaara decided. Picking up Hinata, _she's light_, he carried her back to the apartment.

Gaara struggled to open the door, but managed it in the end. The door swung open and the noise hit him hard. Before Gaara could walk over to Temari, Neji was in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" Neji asked so coldly that the room feel silent. Everyone was watching. "What did you do to Hinata-sama?"

"I didn't do anything. I found her over by the wooden posts," Gaara answered, matching Neji's coldness.

"A likely—" Neji started to say, but was interrupted by Kiba, who had walked over.

"Again? That's the third time this week!" Kiba said, exasperated.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Neji asked, turning his opal eyes to Kiba.

"She's been practicing way too much lately. She keeps overreaching her limit," Shino explained. Kiba chimed in with a 'yeah.'

"Why didn't I hear of this sooner?" Neji asked coolly.

"Neji-kun! Relax," Tenten ordered.

"I want an answer," Neji said, almost sounding whiney, but being Neji, it was not at all whiney.

"Can we deal with this later?" Temari asked, pushing Neji and Kiba out of the way to get to Gaara and Hinata. "Gaara and Hinata must be freezing."

Temari started to walk to the other side of the apartment where the bedrooms were located, but Gaara didn't move.

"Gaara, come," Temari said. When he didn't respond, she exchanged a look with Kankuro. Kankuro said, "Gaara, go with Temari. She'll take care of Hinata."

Gaara blinked and finally followed Temari. Temari called over her shoulder, "Would someone please make some tea or something?"

She heard several people get up and go into the kitchen. She sighed inwardly and then steeled herself to deal with Gaara. Leading Gaara into her room she said, "Gaara, put her down on my bed, would you?"

Gaara complied and placed the girl down gently on the neatly made bed. Then, he stared at Temari. Temari then realized that he was asking for help, but didn't know how to voice it. Gently, more gently than she had ever spoken to him, she said, "Gaara, she'll be fine. She just looks tired. I'll take care of her. You go change out of those wet clothes."

Gaara nodded and started to leave the room. Then, he turned around and said, "Thank you, Temari."

Temari was quite surprised, but nodded and said, "It's nothing. Go warm up before you catch a cold." (E/N YES!! I finally got to correct something!)

As soon as Gaara left, the girl started to stir. _I guess I had better wake her up,_ Temari thought. Gently shaking Hinata, she said, "Hinata, wake up."

Hinata opened her opal eyes and stared in surprise at Temari. Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "W-who are y-you? W-where i-is G-Gaara-s-sama?"

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister. Gaara's getting out of his wet clothes. We should probably get you out of your wet clothes," Temari added, looking at Hinata's dripping clothes.

Hinata looked at her clothes too and shivered even more. Temari saw her shiver and walked over to her closet, while saying, "I'm not sure if anything I have will fit you. You are really small."

"P-please, I-I d-d-don't want to be a-any t-trouble," Hinata said, sitting up.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Hmm, I think that this will fit you," Temari said, tossing Hinata a purple shirt with the Sand Village symbol on the front and back and a black skirt.

"T-thank y-you, T-Temari-s-sama," Hinata stuttered out.

"Just call me Temari. And you're welcome," Temari said. "Hang on, I'll go get you a towel."

Temari left the room and returned a minute later with a towel. Temari then realized that Hinata might not want to change in front of her, so she said, "I'll be right back. I have to make sure Kankuro doesn't go and burn down the kitchen."

And, right on cue, they heard some shouts from the kitchen. Temari rolled her eyes and ran out of the room. Outside, she nearly collided with Gaara, who was standing outside the room. He had changed and seemed to be acting like a sentinel. He wasn't carrying his gourd, though.

"She's getting dried off. You want to come see what chaos Kankuro has caused?" Temari asked smiling slightly. Gaara looked at her and then nodded. Temari lead the way through the now empty living room to the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was empty too. All except for Kankuro, who was leaning against a wall staring at a pile of ashes on the opposite side of the room.

"Kankuro! What did you do?" Temari cried. Then, Gaara lifted his arm and brought it down. Sand fell off of 'Kankuro'. In reality, it was 'Crow.

"Kankuro!! Where are you? And where is everyone else?" Temari shouted. Then, she heard a knocking at the door. Before Temari could turn around, Gaara had walked to the door and opened it. Standing there, was everyone. Everyone except for Kankuro. Temari stormed over.

"Where is he? I know you all know!" Temari ordered.

Sai, who was standing in the front, asked, "How can we know where someone is if we don't know who they are?"

"He does have a point," Tenten agreed, while others said 'yeah' or 'that's right'.

"KANKURO! Where is he?!" Temari said angrily. "What, Gaara?" Gaara had tapped her shoulder. He pointed at something. Temari turned around and entered the kitchen again. Gaara had been pointing at 'Crow. The chakra strings had become visible, since Gaara had gotten the sand to cover them. They had been nearly invisible until Gaara had pointed them out.

Temari walked briskly over to 'Crow. The crowd at the door followed her and Gaara into the kitchen. They wanted to see what would happen. Temari grabbed the sand-covered strings and pulled at them. They didn't move. Temari tried again and pulled. When they didn't move, Temari motioned Gaara forward and whispered something to him. Gaara nodded and raised his arms. The sand began to pull on the chakra strings. After a minute or so, Kankuro came flying down from the top of some cabinets.

"Hello. I'm just dropping in," Kankuro said, trying to retain some of his dignity. He did not like the glint that Temari had in her eyes. It was the look she had when she fully opened her fan against a very difficult opponent who would then be thrashed. He was a little relieved that she did not have her fan currently with her. But, she could still cause quite a lot of damage with out it; he knew from experience. This could be bad.

"Women: so emotional," Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll get to you later," Temari growled at Shikamaru, who cowered in fear.

"I know a good hiding place for her fan and yourself if you want it," Lee whispered to Shikamaru as Temari advanced on her whimpering brother.

**EN: **I only got two mistakes this time. But, next time I'll get more. Believe it!!! Oh yeah, I came up with the last sentence. Now if you can excuse me, I have to go and try to steal Sasuke from Lighty.


	2. Could it Be?

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

Hinata walked into the kitchen where Temari was killing her brother, stared for a moment and then walked out, bumping head first into Gaara. Hinata gasped and fell backwards. Luckily for her, Gaara managed to catch her. Unluckily for Gaara, everyone looks around at him. Including, Neji.

"Oh! They look so cute!" Sakura squealed.

Temari and Kankuro both say, "Huh? What on earth is Gaara doing?"

"I wish Sasuke would do that for me…" Ino trailed off.

"Hinata and…Gaara?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Someday, I will do that for the beautiful and talented Sakura!" Lee boldly stated, while Tenten laughed.

"What precisely are you doing?" Neji asked, trying to restrain his anger but failing. Miserably.

"Oh! N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said blushing while Gaara quickly backed away.

"Not right now, Hinata-sama. I want to speak with Gaara," Neji said, pushing

Hinata out of the way.

"N-Nii-san! Y-you don't u-u-understand!" Hinata protested, stepping in front of Neji. "I-I bumped into G-Gaara."

"I really don't care," Neji said, pushing her out of the way again. "Right now, this is between Gaara and me. Let him defend himself."

Gaara stands there, looking quite confused. He finally managed to say, "Everything happened so fast."

"A likely—" Neji started to say, but Temari interrupted, "Neji-kun, relax. Please."

"Why can't I ever finish a sentence around here?" Neji shouted angrily.

"Because," Kankuro answered.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Neji shouted.

"Wrong! It has everything to do with us!" Temari shouted back. "Gaara is Kazekage and our brother."

"Hinata is my cousin who I am sworn to protect!" Neji retorted.

While all this was going on, Hinata lead Gaara toward the back door. Then, whispered to him, "T-thank y-you v-v-very much."

"Your welcome," Gaara said, using words he had almost never used before.

They stood there for a moment, and then Gaara held out his hand. Hinata hesitated and then shook it. The explosion of shouts coming from the kitchen reminded them that Hinata had better go back and Gaara had better leave.

"Bye," says Gaara to Hinata.

"B-bye," Hinata replied.

As Gaara ran into the rain, Hinata was wondering why she felt so strange. Everytime she looked at him, the feeling intensified. Little did she know that Gaara was wondering the same thing.

Hinata walked into the mess that they called a kitchen. Neji was being restrained by Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, and Lee. Temari was being restrained by everyone else, with Shikamaru holding her face and staring into her eyes and was saying, "Stop. Settle down." (AN: Editor, I really don't like it when you steal the keyboard. EN: I know… I just don't care. HAHA!! I'm stealing Echoes in the rain!((Lightbender and Marcella get in giant fight over keyboard until LightBender wins)))

"Hello? Is anyone here? We knocked three times. My map of life didn't work very well and I need to get another one," Kakashi said, walking into the kitchen, followed closely by Gai and Kurenai. "What happened here?"

Gai asked, "Neji, what happened here?"

"You shouldn't ask him!" Temari cried. "He hates Gaara!"

"What does this have to do with Gaara?" Kakashi asked, while Neji shouted, "You shouldn't ask her! She hates Hinata!"

"I don't hate her!" Temari shouted back. "I hate you though!"

"You should not fear! Might Gai is here!" Gai shouted. "I will make everything

right!"

"And what difference does that make?" Kurenai asked.

"Do not question the great Might Gai!" Lee said while watching his teacher with joy.

"Ah! My young pupil!" Gai sighed.

"Ok, can we please move on?" Kakashi asked.

"Hang on," Gai said. "Do you guys have any super spicy curry rice?"

After giving Gai a weird look, Temari answered, "No. We did, until Kankuro burned it."

"Which of you is Kankuro?" Gai asked. Kankuro raised his hand. "How dare you burn super spicy curry rice! That is a crime!"

"Gai, please return to earth. There are more important things than super spicy curry rice. We can go shopping later for some," Kakashi reasoned.

"It will be a duel! At sunset!" Gai said comically.

After a long pause, Sasuke walked over to Gai and hit him over the head with Temari's full-sized fan that she had snuck out of her room during the argument. Finally, Gai got control of himself.

"All right. Now that that is over, I want a status report. Sakura! What happened?" Kakashi ordered.

"Well, um, what I got was that Hinata fell into Gaara. Gaara caught Hinata and Neji got all crazy, because he thought that Hinata and Gaara were in love, but he thought that Gaara was just going to use Hinata and somehow super spicy curry rice got into the mix. And, I got confused."

"Well, why precisely are Neji and Temari being restrained?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, first Temari was all like 'you can't do that to my little brother. He's Kazekage!' Then, Neji started yelling about it not being about them and Temari was all like cracking her knuckles. And then Kankuro brought out 'Crow and was ready to use him. And then, everything got out of hand and we all had to restrain Temari and Neji."

Kakashi gave a confused look to Sakura and asked after looking around, "Where _is_ Gaara?"

Hinata looked around innocently as everyone started looking for Gaara. Finally, Temari noticed the open back door and said, "Oh, he left."

"Well, how about we all go out and get some super spicy curry rice?" Gai asked to general nodding. "Let's go!"

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Gaara ran through the rain. He really didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away. He had to get away. There was this strange feeling he kept having. It was somehow connected to that girl. Hinata.

Seeing a rock protected by a large tree, Gaara sat down. He had to figure out these feelings. Breathing slowly, he closed his eyes and thought. Was it sadness? No. Happiness? Maybe. It was a strange emotion. Fear? No. The feeling when he was waiting for them to announce the Kazekage. Temari had said that it was… what was it called? Anticipation, nerves. Tension. Like being pulled in opposite directions, but good. That was the part that confused him. How could it feel good?

It was so strange and mysterious. But, more importantly, what did the feeling mean? He wanted to ask Temari, but he wasn't sure if she would take him seriously. Usually she took him seriously, but sometimes she hadn't. Like when Gaara had asked about why she was happy about going back to Leaf. She had laughed it off. Would she just laugh him off again?

Vaguely, in the back of Gaara's mind, a voice asked, _could it be love?_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

As they all ate super spicy curry rice, Hinata was distracted. She kept remembering him. He had taken her breath away and then saved her. He had caught her when she started to fall. He had actually paid more attention to her than Naruto had ever.

_But, I love Naruto! _Hinata thought as she looked at the blond haired boy. _Or, do I? I haven't felt any different around him for a long time. I haven't ever felt like I do around Gaara when I'm with Naruto. What's happening to me? Am I losing my mind? _

Hinata looked over at Gai's and Kakashi's super spicy curry rice eating competition. _Could it be? Could it be love?_

**LightBender:** Oh! So they both are wondering if it could be love? Is it? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews!

**Marcella: **I wonder if Neji really thinks munch munch Man! Gai was right! This super spicy curry rice is amazing!!!!

**Lee: **You should believe all that Gai-sensei tells you!

**Gaara: **Shut up or I'll kill you. Review already. I need to figure out what this emotion is.

**Hinata: **G-Gaara, d-don't be s-s-so cruel. B-But r-r-review, p-please.

**Lee:** Review or Gai-sensei will be very displeased!

**Gaara: **Didn't I tell you to shut up?

**LightBender and Marcella:** Stop! Both of you!

**Gaara:** Review or I'll kill you.


	3. Babysitting

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Disclaimer: **I forgot my disclaimer last chapter, but oh well. Does anyone really read these things?

**AN: **I don't know if there are pianos, but for the sake of my story there are. SasukesGirl56 (don't try and look her up) helped me write this story!

Temari and Kankuro returned to an empty apartment later that night. The super spicy curry rice eating contest had taken longer than had been expected. Kakashi had ended up winning, much to Gai's disappointment. Temari shook her head, dog-like, getting the rain out of her hair. Then, she asked, "Gaara? Are you here?"

Kankuro who was following her, said, "It doesn't look like it. We should check him room though."

"I'll check it," Temari said, walking over to Gaara's room. Opening the door, she viewed the mess inside. Papers and clothes littered the ground. Temari picked up one of the papers and saw that it had to deal with the defensive formations of the shinobis in Sand. _So,_ Temari thought. _They gave him homework to do while he's here._

Temari left Gaara's room and walked back into the living room, where Kankuro was wrestling with 'Crow. "He's not there, but his gourd is."

"Well, we know he's not off killing Hyuga. If he was, he would have taken the gourd. He probably is still outside, walking around," Kankuro reasoned.

"You really think that?" Temari was nervous. He was her little brother…

"He's fine. It's Gaara! He can defend himself," Kankuro said bracingly. He was nervous also, but was able to hide it better.

"All right then. I'm going to bed," Temari said, yawning. "What about you?"

"I've got some more work to do with 'Crow."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No; even better: I'm your sister. 'Night," Temari said as she walked to her room and closed the door. Kankuro stayed up for a little while, before falling asleep, right on top of 'Crow.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Gaara! Where have you been?" Temari cried the next morning. Gaara had just walked in the backdoor, soaked.

After a moment, Gaara answered, "I was over by the park."

"What were you doing? Why didn't you come home?" Temari shouted. This was one of the first times that Temari had ever yelled at him instead of Kankuro.

"I was thinking," Gaara said simply. "I forgot to come home."

"You forgot to come home?" Temari said, her voice tense as she stared in disbelief at Gaara. "You forgot?!"

"Temari, lay off, alright? Gaara stayed out the whole night. He's perfectly all right," Kankuro said, walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Temari's shouting had woken him up.

"It seems that I can't trust either of you. Gaara, you're going to be sticking with me for the rest of our trip," Temari said walking into the kitchen.

"Temari! He's a seventeen-year-old! You can't be baby-sitting him! He's Kazekage!"

"Kankuro, it's ok," Gaara interjected before Temari could retort. Temari smiled and nodded at Gaara.

"Temari, you do realize that you are 'baby-sitting' a seventeen-year-old murderer," Kankuro added, "Sorry, Gaara. No offense was meant."

Gaara just shrugged. He was used to be called a murderer. It really wasn't anything new. The way that Kankuro put it did make it sound a little ridiculous. Temari's response to Kankuro's words was just to shake her head and continue into the kitchen.

"Gaara. Go get changed and then have some breakfast. I have some errands to run," Temari called over her shoulder. Gaara nodded and walked past Kankuro who walked into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Gaara and Temari were leaving the apartment. Kankuro decided not to venture beyond the safety of the apartment, or so he said. Temari lead the way. First, they stopped at the Hokage's office. Tsunade had papers that Gaara had to look over. They dealt with renewing the peace treating between Sand and Leaf.

As they left her office, Temari asked, "Gaara, what are all those papers in your room about?"

Looking up in surprise, Gaara finally answered, "They're about the defensive system of Sand. I've been working on that for two years or so."

"You have? Is this a result of your kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me or Kankuro?"

"I don't know. Should I have?"

"It doesn't matter."

They continued walking in silence. Temari broke it when she said that she had to stop and see some friends. Gaara didn't really care. If there were others there, he might be able to forget about Hinata. She still seemed to haunt his thoughts. He needed to find a distraction. Anything would work. Right now, he was watching the rain fall off of the umbrella that Temari was holding.

Their little group got bigger. Before long, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had joined them. This seemed to have been planned. Gaara listened to them talk in an odd, detached way. Like he wasn't really there.

"Temari! Why is Gaara-sama here?" Tenten asked right off the bat, being rather bold.

"I'm keeping an eye on him. Don't worry, he won't repeat a word of what is said to anyone. Will you, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and the girls took this as a good answer. At least, it seemed that way to Gaara since they continued talking.

"We just have to go get Hinata and then we've got all the girls," Sakura said.

"Where does she live?" Temari asked.

"On the other side of town," Tenten sighed. When everyone looked at her, she said, "I've walked with Neji and they live in the same house. The Hyuga manor or something like that."

"You could have told us that sooner," Ino said, flipping her hair back.

"Sorry."

"It's not a big deal. Besides, you can show me and Gaara more of Leaf," Temari said, breaking up a potential argument.

So, they walked on. Finally, they got to the manor. Unluckily, Neji was in the front of the house, meditating. As soon as they neared him, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for Hinata," Ino answered.

"Why do you want Hinata-sama? And what is he doing here?" Neji asked, pointing at Gaara.

"Temari's keeping an eye on Gaara. And, we want to talk to Hinata obviously," Sakura said. "Girls talk. It's the natural order of things."

"Fine, come in," Neji said, standing up and leading the way into the house.

Of course, Temari and Neji had to get into a fight while they're looking for Hinata. So, Gaara decided that instead of wasting time watching them fight, he would go outside. He really didn't like the house.

Gaara wandered around the rather large house. While trying to retrace his steps, he'd gotten lost. Too bad Temari hadn't let him bring his gourd. Sand was always helpful when the user is lost.

Suddenly, Gaara heard some music. It sounded high and soft. Figuring that he was already pretty lost, he might as well figure out where the music was coming from. Maybe the person playing would know how to get out of the house.

Finally, Gaara came to a door. It was ajar and the music was coming in from there. A dark-haired girl was sitting at a piano playing. Since Gaara was so close, he heard that there were words. The girl sang in a high soprano. The words hung in the air, like pieces of glass that could break if anyone else touched them.

_I look into his eyes_

_And I see all of him_

_I see his sorrow _

_And I see his pain_

_When he looks at me, _

_Does he see my pain? _

_Does he see my anger? _

_Does he see me? _

_Does he see love? _

_In the dark, _

_Swallowed up by guilt, _

_I see him still, _

_A demon. _

_Demon of my past _

_Demon of my future. _

_Can he see the true me? _

_Hidden up by layers _

_Hidden up by sound. _

_Invisible to almost all_

_Even if I'm hiding, _

_He still sees me. _

_I am like snow. _

_He is from a land of sand. _

_Could we ever be the same?_

The girl stopped there. Looking around at the door, she saw Gaara. Gaara saw that it was Hinata. Both of them were frozen in shock. Finally, Gaara broke the awkward silence.

"Temari's looking for you."

"S-she is?"

"Yes."

Blushing ferociously, she walked away from the piano and exited the room. When Gaara didn't move, she asked softly, "A-are you l-lost?"

When Gaara didn't answer, she nodded and looked at the ground. Finally, Hinata said, "F-follow m-me."

Hinata lead the way through the mess of hallways. Finally, they heard shouting. Obviously, it belonged to Temari and Neji. Walking into the main hall, they saw everyone still standing there. They hadn't even moved.

"N-nii-san?" Hinata asked aloud.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, turning to look at her. "Where were you?"

"In the m-music r-r-room," Hinata stammered out.

"They are here for you," Neji said, gesturing to Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura.

"O-oh," Hinata said, acting surprised.

"Shall we go?" Temari asked pleasantly.

"S-sure."


	4. Guessing Game

**_Echoes in the Rain_  
**

**Gaara:** Were you trying to avoid me last chapter?

**LightBender:** (looks nervously around) Of course not!

**Gaara:** (scary look)

**Temari:** Gaara! Be nice to the LightBender! She's just a lowly FanFiction author.

**LightBender:** You better not have just dissed FanFiction.

**Temari:** What if I just did?

**LightBender:** We'll finish this later. Could someone do the disclaimer for me?  
**Lee:** The youthful LightBender owns nothing except for the youthful plot.

**Tenten: **And the song that Hinata sang last chapter. What song?

**Hinata:** N-Nothing! Nothing!

**Temari:** In order to make it easier to read Hinata's speech, LightBender's putting after what she says so you readers understand.

Gaara followed the girls like a lost puppy, trailing after them. The girls weren't paying attention to him; at least that's what he though. Gaara didn't mind however. He was trying to understand Hinata.

She was always stuttering whenever she spoke, but when she was singing, she didn't. Gaara, who had limited musical contact, thought that she had a great voice. Hinata was definitely better than Temari at least. As Kankuro had said, a dying bird would be a better singer than Temari. Then Temari would turn around and hit Kankuro half-way across Suna. This happened regularly. Kankuro never learned his lesson.

As Gaara was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't see that Hinata was blushing and watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He had heard her sing, something that no one had ever heard her do. And acted as if was a natural thing to do. Did he hear the words? More importantly, did he figure out who she was singing about? Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt like she _wanted_ him to understand. But, she didn't want him to tell anyone. That would be more than she could handle.

"Here's the place I was telling you about!" Ino said happily, pointing it out.

Everyone turned to look at it. It looked like a rather normal tea shop. It wasn't painted pink or purple like the last place Ino had showed them. That place had been unbearable. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari still had nightmares about it. They liked girly, all accept for Tenten, but she did have a feminine side. The store had been TOO much.

"It looks nice. What do you think Tenten?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Temari?"

"Sure. Hinata, what do you think?"

"W-why n-not?" Hinata stuttered out. Why not? "G-Gaara-s-sama?" Gaara-sama

"What?" Gaara had heard his name and looked up. Everyone was looking at him.

"Don't bother asking him, Hinata," Temari said. "He doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"W-Why d-doesn't he?" Hinata asked, doing that weird finger movement.

"Temari's baby-sitting him," the other girls chorused.

"Let's go in then, shall we?" Temari asked, leading the way over to the door.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

The six of them sat in a pale celadon room while a serving girl wearing blue robes placed a teapot and cups in front of them. They were in one of the private rooms, since they wished to have peace. It was apparently a very popular teashop. The front of the shop had been packed full of gawking people. Most of them had been teenage girls eyeing the red headed murderer. Instantly, Temari had requested a private room, no questions asked. Even now the serving girl was eyeing Gaara. Gaara was, of course, ignoring the girl. He wouldn't notice most girls unless they were trying to kill him.

Gaara's attention was on the indigo haired girl sitting across from him. Even though she was looking down, Hinata felt the piercing stare. Glancing up, her lavender eyes met his crystal turquoise ones. Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat and her face heated up. Immediately, she ducked her head down again, shadowy locks hiding her face from view. Gaara kept watching her intently. She was so fascinating.

The disgruntled serving girl left, glowering at Hinata. Hinata didn't notice, however. She was still trying to cool down her face and catch her breath.

"Hinata, since you're closest, would you pour the tea?" Tenten asked the younger girl kindly.

"O-of c-c-course," Hinata replied. Of course.

Hinata stood up and picked up the china teapot with one hand and moved around the table, pouring it into her friends' cups. Hinata felt her face flush as she neared the Kazekage, who was still watching her. Using extra caution, Hinata poured him some tea and started to move away. But, Gaara grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other took the teapot from her.

In answer to Hinata's confused glance upwards, Gaara said quietly, so just that she could hear, "Allow me."

He stood up and led Hinata back to her seat and poured her some tea. Hinata just watched in amazement. She never thought that a 'murderer' would have manners, let alone be able to pour tea.

Plucking up her courage, Hinata said, "T-thank y-you." Thank you.

"You're welcome." Gaara had been paying attention to those talks Temari and Kankuro gave him about manners.

As Gaara sat down again, Hinata listened to the conversation the girls had been having without her. Well, the one that she hadn't been listening to.

"Personally, I think almost all boys are useless parts of society," Temari said. "They're always going on about how great they are and how hard they work when we do all the work."

"Who would the exception be?" Sakura asked, a mischievous look in her teal eyes. "Maybe, I don't know, SHIKAMARU!!"

All the girls, including Hinata burst out into laughter as Temari smiled a self-satisfied smile and shrugged.

"I went out with him once," Ino said. "It wasn't anything romantic, so don't worry Temari-chan. Choji showed up in the middle and woke him up. How do you keep him awake? He's always sleeping."

"I have my ways," Temari said in a mischievous tone. "So, Tenten, who do you like?"

"Neji," Tenten said, without blushing or anything. "I only wish I knew he did too."

"H-he does," Hinata said. He does.

"He does? How do you know?" Tenten asked apprehensively.

"I-I o-overheard him t-t-talking in his s-sleep," Hinata said modestly. I overheard him talking in his sleep.

"The Hyuga prodigy talks in his sleep?" the girls asked in shock.

Hinata nodded. Tenten beamed and said, "I'll talk to him soon then. Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"So, Sakura and Ino, you two still obsessed with Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Not as much," Sakura and Ino said in unison. They had to freak out about saying the same thing at the same time, but normal order was resumed quite quickly.

"Sakura, Ino, any new prospects?" Tenten asked.

"Well, if I could change him just a tiny bit," Sakura said wistfully, "so, yes. There's a possibility."

"Ino?" Temari asked.

Ino shrugged and smiled, "There are so many possibilities. I don't want to tie myself down to just one person currently. I'll settle down eventually."

"Hinata, still in love with Naruto?" Temari asked.

"N-no. N-n-not r-really," Hinata said, sending everyone except for Gaara into a seizure. No. Not really.

"Are you serious?" Sakura half-screamed.

Hinata nodded as the door opened and the serving maid stuck her head in. The girl's eyes were drawn instantly to Gaara, who was still watching Hinata.

"May I help you?" the serving maid asked.

"No, why?" Temari asked, glaring at the girl. Temari did not like how that girl was looking at her little brother.

"I heard some screaming," the girl said simply. "If you need anything, just call."

"I don't like how that girl keeps looking at Gaara," Temari growled as the door clicked shut.

"Relax," Sakura advised Temari. "Don't bother getting worked up. Gaara wasn't even paying her any attention. Were you, Gaara?"

"Who?" Gaara asked, looking at the pink haired kunoichi.

"See? Gaara doesn't even know what we're talking about," Tenten said.

"So, Hinata, if you don't like Naruto, who do you like?" Ino asked eagerly.

"I-I can't s-s-say. Y-you'll all l-laugh," Hinata said, her face turning a bright red. I can't say. You'll all laugh.

"We won't!" Temari said. Hinata still shook her head.

"Fine, how about we try and guess?" Sakura suggested. Hinata nodded. The chances of them picking him were slim.

"Kiba?" Ino asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Shino?" Tenten asked.

"N-No." No.

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"Choji?"

"No."

"Kankuro?" Temari started laughing.

"No."

"Good, if you did, I don't know what I'd do."

"How about, Sai?"

"No."

"Kakashi?"

"W-what?"

"Sakura!" Tenten, Ino, and Temari shrieked.

"It was just a guess."

"N-no."

"Lee?"

"No."

"I highly doubt that it would be Gaara. You two are so different!" Temari said.

At that remark, all the girls except for Hinata burst out laughing. Hinata ducked her head, blushing. She forced herself to laugh like the others. She didn't want her secret getting out.

"Who else is there?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said sighing.

"Yeah," Tenten said.

"This is hard, Hinata!" Ino said.

Hinata just smiled. For the moment, her secret was safe. Gaara saw this strange behavior and was trying to figure it out. Even with his limited human interaction skills, Gaara was able to put it together. He felt a strange happiness as he thought about it.


	5. An Argument

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Gaara: **As many of you have said, yes I have figured it out. Hang on, what have I figured out again, LightBender?

**LightBender: **(whispers to Gaara)

**Gaara: **Oh yeah. That. (evil grin) LightBender, you really must fix these prompt cards.

**LightBender: **(disgusted look)

**Lee: **The youthful author feels that she kept youthful Gaa-kun too docile in the first few, youthful chapters and will be trying to change him back to the youthfully, youthful Gaa-kun he truly is!

**LightBender: **What is it with you and the word 'youthful'?

**Gaara: **Don't call me 'Gaa-kun'! (waves hand and sand whooshes out and starts to attack Lee)

**Lee: **(forms barrier that sand cannot penetrate) You cannot defeat the power of YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LightBender: **Someone just do the disclaimer for me, please?

**Gaara: **LightBender owns nothing. If she did, I would have to kill her.

**LightBender: **Thank you ever so much for making feel good. (sarcastic)

**Gaara: **You're welcome.

The little group left the teashop, Temari giving evil glares to the serving girl. The serving girl was oblivious to this and kept staring at Gaara. Gaara, of course, was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

As they were leaving the teashop, a strange girl walked over to them. She had long blond hair in a pair of pigtails and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. A jumpsuit that look strangely familiar.

"Hey! I'm new in Konoha! My name is Nara. Could you show me around?" the girl said brightly.

Sakura looked around at everyone else, who nodded, "Sure. I'm Sakura."

"I'm Ino."

"Tenten."

"H-Hinata." Hinata

"I'm Sabaku no Temari. And this is my little brother, Sabaku no Gaara."

The girl put on a face of surprise and asked, "Gaara? Gaara the Kazekage?"

"Yes. Can we get out of here?" Temari asked, glaring at the serving girl who had looked up at Gaara's name.

"Sure!"

Once they were out of there, Hinata figured out what was up with that girl. It was so obvious. Hinata wanted to reveal it, but knew not yet. They walked through the lightly falling rain to the park. That's when Hinata decided to make her move.

Hinata got behind the girl and punched her. For a small girl, Hinata could punch pretty hard. Nara fell forward and into the mud. Before anyone could yell at Hinata, Nara was engulfed in a large puff of smoke. Once the smoke had disappeared, Naruto was sitting where Nara had been several seconds previously.

"**NARUTO!!!!!!!!**" Sakura screamed, her voice hitting a B two octaves above middle C (**For those who don't play an instrument, that's relatively high.**)

"I told him that it would never work," Sasuke said, walking over to them with Sai, Kiba, and Shikamaru following him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and shouted, "Why didn't you stop him then?!"

"It wasn't my place to," Sasuke said, with his cool attitude.

Sakura screamed and started attacking Sasuke. Temari, Tenten, and Ino contented themselves with attacking Naruto. Shikamaru, Sai, and Kiba ended up going after the girls and Naruto. That left Hinata and Gaara standing all alone.

"Um," Hinata said. What was she supposed to say?

"Why don't you let anyone hear you sing?" Gaara asked. "You sing fairly well."

Hinata's eyes widen and she just stared at Gaara with her mouth opened. It was one of the first few compliments she had ever been paid.

"Please stop staring at me with that stupid expression on your face and answer my question," Gaara ordered.

"B-because I'm a s-s-shinobi," Hinata stuttered out. Because I'm a shinobi. "S-shinobi's d-don't s-sing." Shinobi's don't sing.

"You're allowed to have a hobby, are you not?" Gaara's voice was cool.

"I-I guess." I guess.

"Then what is the conflict?"

"I-I s-should be g-g-going back n-now," Hinata said, dodging the question. I should be going back now.

"I shall escort you then," Gaara said, his voice was cold as ice and told her that there was no arguing.

Hinata and Gaara walked back through the streets. They were empty now, but they could hear Naruto's screams and the girls' yells of triumph. They walked in silence for a bit. Gaara decided to drop his question. For the moment at least. Talking with Hinata made him feel oddly happy. Same darn emotion that he couldn't figure out.

"Don't stutter so much. It makes people think that you're weak," Gaara instructed her.

Hinata was silent, but actually felt slightly angry at him. He was always talking to her like she was a little child. That got under her skin.

"Repeat after me: I will stop stuttering," Gaara ordered, grabbing Hinata's face in one hand and forcing her to look at him.

Hinata did not try and look away from those crystal turquoise eyes. Slowly, she repeated, "I…will…stop….stuttering."

"Good girl. Just do that all the time," Gaara said, still holding her face.

That's when Hinata got a little angry. Quietly, but venom in every word, she said, "Who put you in charge anyways? You have no right to order me around!"

Gaara smirked. She was so cute when she was angry. "I am the Kazekage, chosen by the people of Suna. You and your friends were instructed to make sure my stay here is pleasant, so that I sign the treaty."

Hinata glared at him. It was true, making things worse. Finally, she retorted, "That is true, but this is a violation of my rights."

"What is a violation?" Gaara asked, his gaze cool.

"You did not have my permission to touch me!"

"Oh. And I thought you were enjoying it, little Hinata," Gaara said, smiling.

Hinata was stumped. He could read her so easily. It was so infuriating. Hinata jerked her face out of his grasp and walked off.

"Thank you very much!" Hinata said over her shoulder, her tone hostile.

Gaara smiled at her foolishness. She didn't realize that he was just playing with her. Running to catch up, Gaara said, "You're welcome."

They moved to the Hyuga compound in utter silence. Upon reaching the gate, Hinata moved inside quickly, desperate to put some distance between her and Gaara.

The gate stuck, so Gaara got his chance. As Hinata wrestled with the gate, Gaara said, "Until our next meeting, **_my_** Hinata."

Gaara smirked as he heard her gasp of surprise at the emphasis on the word 'my.' So she had noticed, as he had intended her to. Gaara, his mission accomplished, walked off into the lightly falling rain, his red hair standing out against the bleakness of the scene.

Hinata stayed frozen for a few seconds, before she shook herself and walked inside.

"Why was he here?" Neji asked her as she took off her shoes.

"Gaara-sama was merely walking me home since Temari and the others got

caught up killing Naruto. What is it?" Hinata asked in question to Neji's shocked face.

"You said a whole sentence without stuttering or pausing," Neji said in surprise.

"Blame Gaara-sama," Hinata said dejectedly. "I'm going to my room."

Neji stood there wondering what to do. He was glad that his cousin had stopped stuttering, but he did not like the amount of influence the Kazekage had over her. He'd have to have a 'talk' with Gaara. The next day. He wouldn't tell Hinata. She'd just get in the way.

**LightBender: **I know how cruel I am ending with another cliff-hanger.

**Gaara: **You're not cruel. I am.

**LightBender: **Whatever. Anyways, thank you a ton for the reviews!! I've had my doubts about this story, but the reviews are making me rethink my doubts. Thanks again!


	6. Empty Conversations

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Gaara: **Kankuro, why did you let LightBender near the sugar?

**Kankuro: **I'm sorry! She tricked me!

**Gaara: **((disbelieving look))

**Kankuro: **((Falls to knees and begs for forgiveness))

**LightBender: **PUPPET BOY!!! ((tackles Kankuro))

**Kankuro: **((screams))

**LightBender: **Do disclaimer!!! Puppet boy!!!

**Kankuro: **LightBender owns nothing except for the plot. Get off of me!!!

**LightBender: **Fine. ((gets off))

**Kankuro: **((gasping for breath)) Gaara, why didn't you help?

**Gaara: **((smirking)) It was funny to watch.

**LightBender: **R&R!

Hinata lay on her bed in her room, hugging a pillow to her chest and staring at the ceiling. She wasn't doing anything, just thinking. Explaining things to herself.

_Why am I attracted to Gaara-sama? He and Naruto have nothing in common, except that they both have demons inside of them. Well, Gaara-sama did. I haven't ever talked to him before. His physical features are striking,_ Hinata could not help her blushing, _but not as striking as Sasuke's. I only saw him fight that once during the Chuunin exams. I don't get it. I don't understand love. I guess one could counter that you're not supposed to understand love, but that would make it so much easier. _

While Hinata was trying to understand love, Gaara had walked into the apartment. Kankuro was sitting on the floor, working with 'Crow.

"Where's Temari?" Kankuro asked without looking up.

"Killing Naruto," Gaara answered.

"Incorrect. She's here," said Shikamaru from the doorway. "So troublesome."

Kankuro and Gaara turned around to see Shikamaru supporting an unconscious Temari. He entered the apartment and muttered something about 'troublesome woman.'

"I'm going to put troublesome woman in her room, all right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't try anything funny, understood?" Kankuro asked, glaring at Shikamaru.

"And get beaten up by her when she wakes up? I wouldn't dream of it," Shikamaru said as he walked to her room.

"What are you all doing here?" Kankuro asked.

Standing in the doorway was a group of boys in there late teens. Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sai, and Choji. Neji wasn't there and neither was Naruto.

"Well, we kept the girls from killing Naruto and they all collapsed. So, we had to bring them to their homes and then we ran into Shikamaru and followed him," Kiba answered, smiling. "Naruto has been delivered to Tsunade-sama. Just imaging what she'll do to him. She hates it when he uses that jutsu."

"Why did I have to deal with Sakura? I had no clue where her house was," Sasuke complained.

"If you stalked her like Kankuro does, you'd know," Kiba answered.

"I don't stalk Sakura!!! She's ugly! I stalk—" Kankuro began, but stopped himself.

"Who do you stalk?" Choji asked.

"None of your business," Kankuro said curtly.

"Let us hang out here and we won't tell the girls," Sasuke said.

"Done."

The boys entered as Shikamaru reentered the room. Kankuro glared at him, but made no comment. The boys sat down and started talking about something utterly pointless, which Gaara ignored. After a bit, Temari walked into the room, rubbing her head.

"You're awake, Temari," Shikamaru said.

Temari yawned and said, "Yes I am, Lazy."

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy."

"Stop already. That's going to make me sick," Kankuro said, making a face.

"Fine, puppet boy. Hey, Gaara, what happened to Hinata?" Temari asked, turning to look at the red head. "She didn't come after Naruto."

"I walked her home," Gaara answered emotionlessly.

All the boys stared in shock at Gaara and Temari started choking. She stopped long enough to ask, "How hard did I hit my head, Shikamaru? I thought I heard Gaara say that he walked Hinata home."

"You didn't hit your head, Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Ah, the youthful pleasures of youthful love!" Lee said, his eyes shining as he walked over to Gaara and place a hand on his shoulder. "Youthful Gaara has finally realized his feelings for the quiet, youthful Hinata—"

"Shut up, or I'll re-break your arm and leg," Gaara said coolly.

"Youthfully shutting up," Lee said cheerfully.

"And get your hand off of me."

"Youthfully obeying," Lee said walking away from Gaara.

"Why did you walk Hinata home?" Temari asked. "Answer truthfully."

"I was bored," Gaara said, looking out the window.

Temari sighed and sat down on the floor. She muttered under her breath, but everyone heard, "He can be so annoying sometimes. You can never get a straight answer out of him."

The conversation was given up for the rest of the day. The boys and Temari spent the day talking and arguing. Eventually, they started to disperse. Soon, only Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were left. Kankuro wasn't happy about Shikamaru, but Temari gave him a look that said if he said anything, he would be dog meat. Kankuro wisely decided not to test her.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

The next day dawned gray still. For some odd reason, Konoha was having a very wet season.

Gaara hadn't slept that night. He slept occasionally. So many years of being an insomniac had turned him off of sleep. He could survive without it. Sleeping could be a pleasant release though. A break from the world.

Gaara had been kept up for most of the night. She haunted him. Their argument played around his head. Who would have ever thought that an angel like her could haunt a demon like him? It drove Gaara crazy.

Gaara picked up his gourd and walked outside. The rain was falling softly again. The trees swayed in the wind, creaking. Warning him, perhaps. That danger lay ahead.

Gaara walked to the practice grounds where he had met her. He expected it to be empty. He didn't expect for another person to be there. A Hyuga, no less.

Neji Hyuga walked out of the shadows, his eyes fixed on Gaara. Gaara watched him too. They stood twenty feet away from each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked coolly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Neji replied, matching Gaara's coolness.

They glared at each other for a few moments longer.

**Gaara: **Come on LightBender! I want to kill Hyuga!

**Neji: **Hurry up and write the fight scene. I want to kill Gaara!!

**LightBender:** Ugh. Sugar rush gone. I need more. That's going to be my first fight scene in Naruto universe. This is going to be fun. ((rolls eyes))

**Gaara: **Yes it will be. Type or die!


	7. Signs of Breaking

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Temari: **Now, I have a very important lesson that I must teach all of you. That includes you, Kankuro!

**Kankuro: **Yes ma'am! ((gives salute))

**Temari: **((rolls eyes)) Anyways, Lightbender + sugar damage does not equal Gaara + sugar damage. Do not give Gaara sugar, a simple rule. An idiot could follow it.

**Kankuro: **((looks guilty)) Temari, I'm sorry, but….

**Temari: **Sorry doesn't cut it. Look at Gaara!

**Kankuro: **((turns to look at Gaara. Gaara is sitting in a corner, laughing maliciously as he plays in a sandbox. Mirabelle456 is talking quietly to him. Kankuro gulps and looks back at Temari))

**Mirabelle456:** Temari, he's not snapping out of it! And I've tried everything!

**Temari: **How are we supposed to fix this mess before LightBender finds out?

**LightBender: **((appears)) Gaara! Time to kill Hyuga.

**Gaara: **((snaps out of it and runs over)) Finally!

**Kankuro: **((gasps))

**Temari and Mirabelle456: **How did you do that?

**LightBender: **Do the disclaimer and I'll explain.

**Temari: **LightBender doesn't own Naruto, because if she did, Shikamaru and I would be together. How?

**LightBender: **Magic. On with the story and my poorly written fight scene! Oh, if you want to be in the commentary, like Mirabelle456, just tell me and I'll put you in.

After a few more antagonizing moments, Gaara made the first move. Gaara just wanted the fight over quick. He was going to just use Sand Coffin, but remembered that he was in Konoha. People cared about such mundane matters, like killing your opponent in a non-regulated match. It would save paperwork if he just knocked Hyuga unconscious.

Gaara summoned Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle). The sand from his gourd snaked out and started flying at Neji in compacted pebbles that were at least two, solid inches of sand. Blood soaked sand.

Neji activated his Byakugan and dodged the pebbles. He couldn't do that completely though. Gaara wasn't exerting much chakra and could easily go on at this pace. Neji stopped and formed some hand signs quickly. He got hit several times, but was able to do Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin). This jutsu used up quite a lot of Neji's chakra, but it allowed him to dodge the pebbles and get close to Gaara.

Neji smirked. He was nowhere as fast as Lee, but he was fast enough. Neji ran straight at Gaara, dodging as he went, but not leaving his course. Once he was several feet in front of Gaara, he jumped up into the air. Gaara watched, unconcerned. Neji landed behind Gaara and loaded his palm with chakra. Moving quickly, he only had a few seconds before the sand caught up, he hit the back of Gaara's head.

Gaara's head snapped forward painfully. Sand dripped off of the back of his head. Neji watched in shock. He'd forgotten about the sand armor. Neji jumped back several feet as Gaara turned around. Gaara had crossed his arms and sand formed a half circle around him.

"Can I ask why precisely we are fighting?" Gaara asked lightly.

"You're one to ask. You started the fight."

"Incorrect. When you came, you had killing intent in your eyes. That's something _my_ eyes can see."

Neji was silent for a few moments. "I am here on behalf of my younger cousin, Lady Hinata."

Gaara hid it well, but his interest had been piqued. Anything with that cursed girl caught his attention nowadays. "Continue."

"I do not like how much time you are spending with her. I have noticed changes in her behavior. You should not have so much control over someone so innocent."

"Hinata is seventeen years old, perfectly able to make her own decisions—" Gaara began.

"She is young and does not know the ways of the world. I am bound to watch out for her, since I am her cousin. The side branch is bound to serve the main branch." Neji was having trouble restraining his anger, but managed to cool down.

"Might your feelings be more than just cousinly?" Gaara smirked as he said this. He loved baiting people.

Neji lost his temper then. "You are accusing incest! I would never fall in love with my cousin! It is forbidden above all."

"That hasn't stopped people in the past."

Neji threw himself back into the fight. Gaara summoned a sand clone and prepared to fight. This was an interesting start to the day.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Hinata woke up on the ground, surrounded by papers. She had spent a late night looking new techniques to learn. To get her mind off of Gaara. It had worked. At least, until she fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted by the red haired demon.

Hinata snuck quietly out of the house. It was early and she wanted to be alone. Once outside, she decided she'd got over to the training grounds and train. She wanted to perfect this new technique she'd read up on.

As she drew closer to the training grounds, she heard the sounds of a fight. Hinata knew she probably shouldn't go on, but something drew her to battle. Hinata ended up compromising and used her Byakugan to see the participants in the fight.

Her eyes widen as she saw Gaara and her cousin fighting. Not thinking of the consequences, she ran to them. Just as she reached them, Neji was thrown back. A hand went to Hinata's mouth as she saw him fall to the ground and groggily get up again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara raise one of his hands to shoulder level. It looked like he was going to form a fist. The Sand Coffin. She couldn't let Gaara kill her cousin, no matter the feelings she felt for him. The only logical she could think of to do was to physically try and stop Gaara.

Gaara hadn't actually been going to do Sand Coffin. He had developed a move that would pick up the opponent on a platform of sand. It involved lifting the hand and rolling it into a fist. So, many opponents didn't know if they were going to be picked up or killed when he preformed either of the moves.

Hinata launched herself at Gaara and attempted to pull his arm down. Well, the arm she was trying to get to was on his other side, so Hinata ended up grabbing Gaara's shirt. Gaara wasn't expecting anything to come at him from the side and was knocked off balance. Hinata lost her balance also, so they both ended up in the mud.

Neji stared in shock as he saw his cousin lying on top of Gaara. Once Hinata had realized that they were both on the ground and that she was on top of Gaara, she blushed and got up quickly, apologizing. Gaara sat up in the mud, looking bewildered. As Gaara put things together, he blushed lightly and stood up. He then reassured Hinata that everything was fine, which made Hinata blush even more. She didn't stutter once through out the whole thing.

As Neji watched them, he saw how grown up Hinata had become. She could watch over herself, just not when Gaara was around. He would rather become a Gai clone like Lee than see a demon with his cousin.

"Lady Hinata, we must return home," Neji said rigidly, grabbing her arm.

"But—" Hinata started to protest.

"No excuses," Neji said curtly. " Good day, Kazekage."

Gaara nodded stiffly in return to Neji. Hinata said quietly, "Good-bye, Gaara-sama."

"Until our next meeting," Gaara said as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. Hinata wasn't sure, but she thought she had heard a note of warmness. She couldn't be sure though.

**LightBender: **I told you I'm bad at writing fight scenes!

**Gaara: **Yeah, I was a little too subdued.

**LightBender: **((stares)) That's all? No yelling? No killing sprees?

**Gaara: **No.

**LightBender: **Why?

**Gaara: **I'm taking anger management classes.

**LightBender: **((blinks))

**Gaara: **I was joking. I'll kill you if you don't start writing more.

**LightBender: **((smiles)) That's better! Review!


	8. Confessions

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**LightBender: **I have some bad news guys.

**Sasuke, Gaara,****Mirabelle456, Kankuro, Temari, and Lee: **What?

**Troubled Spirit Of Hell: **Sasuke!! ((attacks Sasuke))

**LightBender: **((completely ignoring TSOH and Sasuke)) I'm leaving for Boston on Tuesday and won't be back until late Friday.

**Same people as before plus TSOH: **What?!

**LightBender: **Sorry. It's not my choice.

**Gaara: **Who am I supposed to bug and/or threaten to kill while you're gone?

**LightBender: **I don't know. Kankuro, Mirabelle456, Lee, Suzume-kage—

**Suzume-kage: **Hey! Don't I get a say in this? It kind of concerns me!

**LightBender: **Um…no. Anyways, Suzume-kage, TSOH—

**TSOH: **Don't _I _get a say in this?

**LightBender: **As I said before, no. Anyways, take your pick. Someone do the disclaimer.

**Sasuke: **LightBender doesn't own anything. If she did, she and I would be together. Don't I get a choice who I'm paired—

**TSOH, LightBender, and Suzume-kage: **NO!!!!!!!

Neji half-dragged Hinata away from the training grounds. She followed him slowly, but diligently. Something was bothering him. She wanted to ask, but decided silence would be the best route. He would tell her soon. She could sense it.

As soon as they were inside the main gates, Neji lead her under a tall sakura tree. It sheltered them slightly from the rain. The pink-red blossoms surrounded them, shining almost in the light rain.

"Lady Hinata—"

"Nii-san, there is no reason to be so formal," Hinata said, almost nervous. He only called her 'Lady Hinata' when he was angry at her or someone else.

"Hinata-sama," Neji corrected himself coolly. "I need to know the truth."

"The truth of what?" Hinata was utterly confused and lost.

"Why, Hinata-sama? Why him?" Neji said despairingly, ignoring her question, but answering it nonetheless. "What is wrong with Naruto? Or Kiba? Or Shino?"

"Because I don't feel anything for them," Hinata tried to explain.

"You're seventeen! What do you know about love?"

"He taught me true love." Hinata wasn't looking at Neji, but at the sakura blossoms.

"He taught you? He's a demon, Hinata-sama!"

"He's not a demon. He's a man," Hinata said. After a second's pause, she added, "a man whom I have loved since I saw him in the rain."

"Hinata-sama!"

"That is final, nii-san. I value your opinion and thoughts on the matter, but," Hinata had found her courage and was staring Neji dead-on. "I will not give up on him. I love Gaara-sama!"

With those words, Hinata walked out from the shelter of the sakura tree and walked inside. Neji stood outside, thinking.

As Hinata brushed her hair up in her room, her eyes fell upon the clothes that Temari had lent her a few days earlier. They had been cleaned and were neatly folded at the foot of her bed. _Might as well take them back_, Hinata thought as she set the brush down.

Grabbing her backpack, Hinata placed the clothes in. The rain was getting heavier and she didn't want them to get wet. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote neatly: _I went over to Temari-chan's. I'll be back soon. Hinata. _Putting the pen down, Hinata placed the note on her bed, in plain view. Closing the door quietly, she walked back into the rain and made her way to the apartment.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Gaara had walked back to the apartment, where Temari had scolded him about going out by himself. Kankuro had defended him, as expected. Gaara let them argue. If they were going to fight, they were going to fight. He had quietly slipped off to his room.

Temari and Kankuro were yelling so loud that they did not hear the knocking at the door. Gaara had been just been walking by the door, so he heard it. After waiting a few seconds, Gaara decided that Temari and Kankuro were so wrapped up in their fight that they wouldn't hear the knocking. Gaara opened the door.

Hinata started to speak, but blushed when she saw Gaara. Shaking her head slightly, she said, "Hello, Gaara-sama."

Gaara smirked as he said, "Hello, my Hinata. What brings you here?"

"I have to return Temari-chan's clothes."

"I think Temari's busy fighting with Kankuro, but come in," Gaara opened the door wider and allowed her inside. Gaara felt warmth against his arm where she had brushed against when entering since there wasn't a ton of space by the door. He mentally shook it off and lead her into the kitchen.

"What I do with Shikamaru is none of your business!" Temari screamed at Kankuro.

Kankuro shouted back, "It is my business! If you get pregnant, it'll be a huge scandal-"

Temari flushed red and shrieked, "We're not that far yet! I'm waiting until I marry!"

"That's what they all say!"

"What would you even know?! You've never had a girlfriend!"

"That you've known of!"

"Who then?" Temari asked viciously.

"I dated Tenten a year ago!" Kankuro yelled. "And Ino and I are thinking about it!"

Temari stared in disbelief. Finally, she said, "Tenten? She started dating Neji last year…"

"Yeah," Kankuro said tiredly. "That's why we ended it. I knew she was still in love with Neji, but I hoped otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Kankuro," Temari said sincerely. "Truly, I am. I just didn't realize, all those times."

"It's all right. How could you know? I never told you. Unless you read my journal."

"The last time I did it was when I was ten!"

Kankuro gave her a disbelieving look, and she sighed and said, "Fine. Two months ago."

Gaara cleared his throat and Kankuro and Temari turned to look at him. Hinata's blushing had finally stopped, even though she had heard some interesting information. Kankuro and Temari on the other hand blushed scarlet. They had thought that their fight was private.


	9. Warnings

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**KatDemonLizzy,****Mirabelle456, TSOH, Gaara, and Naruto: **LIGHTBENDER!!!!

**LightBender: **Hi! I've returned!

**Gaara: **Why didn't you update yesterday?

**LightBender: **In case you didn't notice, I didn't return until Saturday. We stayed an extra day.

**Naruto: **Believe it!

**LightBender: **((glares)) Why is my least favorite character here?

**Naruto: **You don't like me?

**LightBender: **Who does? You're annoying and stupid.

**KatDemonLizzy: **She does have a point.

**Mirabelle456: **Naruto is annoying and quite stupid.

**TSOH: **Sasuke's much better than stupid Naruto.

**LightBender: **I'm with you on that, TSOH. Anyways, Naruto, how do you expect to become Hokage when you can't do a real jutsu? The Shadow clone one is so lame. Even I know the hand sign to do it.

**KatDemonLizzy, Mirabelle456, and TSOH: **Cool. Teach us!

**LightBender: **((teaching hand sign and talking)) Hinata is so much cooler than you. She can do that Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms. Even Sakura is cooler with her healing. Orochimaru is cooler than you!

**Naruto:** Hey! That's mean! Gaara, going to defend me?

**Gaara: **No. LightBender owns nothing. Can we get the story started?

**LightBender: **((sighs)) Fine Gaara. I'll debate with Naruto later. Enjoy!

After a few seconds, Temari gathered her bearings and said cheerfully, "Hey Hinata. What brings you here?"

"I've got your clothes."

"Thanks. Would you like to stay for a bit? The rain's getting heavier."

"Yes, please."

"Come on," Temari said leading Hinata to her room.

Gaara and Kankuro were left staring at one another in the kitchen. Kankuro had at last stopped blushing, but wasn't meeting Gaara's gaze. Finally, Kankuro said, "Gaara, here's a little piece of advice: don't try to keep dating a girl quiet. Temari will find out and you'll find out a little how hell feels."

"Hell?" Gaara had never heard that word used before.

"It's not such a great word. It's a place where the devil and his demons-" Kankuro broke off.

"Where the devil and his demons what?" Gaara could be insistent sometimes.

"Live."

"So, that's where I'm from," Gaara said more to himself than to Kankuro.

Kankuro looked up, shocked, and said, "Technically. But, to be a demon, you have to be heartless. I think you have a heart. So, you're not really a demon."

Gaara was going to argue, but stopped himself. His brother was just trying to be nice. They stood staring at each other for a few more seconds, before Kankuro broke it again.

"I need to get some supplies in town. I'll go tell Temari."

Just as Kankuro was leaving the kitchen, he heard Gaara ask quietly, "Can I come?"

"S-Sure Gaara," Kankuro said shakily. He never knew what to expect from his younger brother.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Temari and Hinata came out of Temari's room. Kankuro and Gaara had been gone for an hour. It wasn't like Kankuro to waste time.

"So, Hinata, who's the mystery guy?" Temari asked, sitting on the couch.

"You'll laugh," Hinata said smiling.

"That's it! You've stopped stuttering!" Temari said, acting as if she had found a great discovery. "I kept noticing something, but I couldn't tell what. When did you stop stuttering?"

"The day Gaara-sama walked me home. He helped me."

She heard a choking noise and looked at Temari in concern. Temari finally asked, "Gaara? My brother Gaara?"

"Yes. Are you all ri—"

"I'm fine," Temari said waving her hand. "Gaara helped you stop stuttering?"

"Yes."

"He's changing. Growing up. I never thought I hear of Gaara being nice," Temari said laughing slightly. "Next thing you know, he'll probably have a girlfriend."

"He doesn't have one?" Hinata hid her interest very well.

"No. He's been so busy. He hasn't even kissed a girl. It's actually kind of funny. He has tons of fan girls lining up outside his windows and doors and he doesn't even notice that they exist."

Just then, the door opened. Temari and Hinata turned to see a soaked Kankuro and Gaara holding some bags. Gaara was smirking slightly and Kankuro was smiling.

Temari walked over, saying, "You guys are wet."

"Thanks for noticing," Kankuro retorted, placing the bags on the ground and taking his hood off. His face paint was running down his face. He proceeded to shake out his hair, dog-like, and got Temari wet.

"Aah! Don't do that here, Kankuro!" Temari ordered. "How did you get so wet?"

"It's raining heavily and doesn't look like it's going to stop. Plus, there's a flood. A dam broke and is letting in all of this water. Tsunade-sama was staring at the water and threw up her hands. She's advising everyone to remain indoors. She's going to put the ANBU on clean-up duty, I think," Kankuro said, as he picked up the bags.

"Hinata, looks like you're stuck with us for a while. Do you want to call to let your cousin or sister or father know?" Temari asked.

"Yes please."

"Gaara, show her where the phone is. I've got to help puppet-boy here."

Gaara placed the bags on the ground and lead Hinata to the phone in the kitchen. Hinata took it off of its cradle and dialed. Holding it to her ear, she turned her back to Gaara.

"Hello?" Neji's voice came over the line.

"Hello nii-san."

"Hinata-sama! Where are you?"

"I'm at Temari-chan's. Didn't you see my note?"

"Yes. But, I was asking because I heard that Tsunade-sama is commanding us to remain where we are currently for the rest of the day and probably for the night if the rain doesn't let up."

"Temari-chan said that it looks like I'm stuck with them. I assume that means that I am welcome to stay. It's not like I have much choice."

"Hn."

"Is Father or Hanabi home?"

"No. Is Gaara-sama there?"

"Yes. Why?" Hinata was slightly suspicious because of what she had seen earlier. Even though he had explained which jutsu he was going to use, she knew that the two didn't like each other.

"Could you please put him on?"

"Gaara-sama? Nii-san wants to talk to you," Hinata said, holding out the phone. Gaara took the phone.

"Hello?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Gaara-sama, I have a warning for you."

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"If you lay a hand on my cousin or harm her in anyway, you will be a dead man. I don't care if you are the Kazekage. Others will join this cause if you hurt Hinata."

"Fine. I have some advice for you."

"Hn?"

"Stop being so protective. You can't control everything."

"Hn."

"Good day," Gaara said and handed the phone to Hinata.

"What was that about, nii-san?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Hinata sighed, but said, "Keep your secrets. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Hinata hung up the phone and turned to look at Gaara. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, his crystal celadon eyes fixed on her. She had finally gotten somewhat used to his gaze. She noticed that he never gave it to anyone except her. What did that mean?

Gaara walked over her and place his arms on either side of her on the wall. She was caged in. She could fight her way out, but she decided to see what he wanted.

He brought his face a few inches from her and fixed her pearly eyes with his gaze. It was like he paralyzed her. Her brain screamed out for her to get away, but her body didn't respond. She was trapped.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, her voice level and cool.

"Just to warn you," Gaara said, his face emotionless and blank.

"Of what?"

"Me. I'm a demon from hell," Gaara said, smirking as he brought his face ever closer to hers. She managed to turn her face away and she closed her eyes.

She heard laughter and opened her eyes. Gaara was laughing at her! She turned her face back around to face him. She was determined not to back down this time. The determination was visible in her eyes.

Gaara took one hand off of the wall and stroked her cheek. Almost lovingly. His smirk wasn't as cruel as it could have been. His eyes seemed almost kind.

"You made the wrong choice, my Hinata," Gaara said, still stroking her cheek. She felt her whole body quivering from his touch. "You play with fire, you're bound to get burnt."

"I can protect myself," Hinata said staring at him.

"You can. Just not against a demon," Gaara said as he placed his hand against her neck, causing her to shiver. "Angels can't fight demons."

"I will."

"I doubt that, my little Hinata," Gaara said, shaking his head but still smirking as he placing his other hand behind her head. "You don't have a choice."

LightBender: Nice long chapter for you, my loyal reviewers! And a cliffy! I probably won't be able to update until next weekend, because school starts tomorrow. Better find my homework.

Gaara: You mean the stuff I threw into the recycling bin?

LightBender: ((screams and runs off))

Gaara: I was just kidding. No one can get a joke here.

Hinata: Why were you doing that stuff to me?

Gaara: Wait until next chapter, my little Hinata.

Hinata: ((pouts)) Review please.


	10. Dodging Questions

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**LightBender: **Here's an extra long chapter—

**Marcella: **I'm baaaaaaaaack!

**LightBender: **(groans)

**KatDemonLizzy, Mirabelle456, TSOH, and Gaara: **Who's she?

**LightBender: **My editor, remember? She hasn't been here since chapter 2—(is hugged fiercely by Marcella)

**Marcella: **I've missed you so much! It's such a great story! You're great, but you wrote without me proofreading—

**LightBender: **Stop hugging me! You're so clingy!

**KatDemonLizzy, Mirabelle456, and TSOH: **(watching the struggle with rapt interest)

**Gaara: **Would you like me to kill her, LightBender?

**Everyone except for LightBender: **(stares at Gaara) Is Gaara actually offering to help?

**LightBender: **(raises eyebrows) You just want more screen time with Hinata, right?

**Gaara: **(nods) Yeah. Can we get on with the story, please?

**LightBender: **Sure—

**Marcella: **You cannot forget the disclaimer! LightBender owns nothing! Happy, happy, joy, joy!

**KatDemonLizzy: **(to group) Is she all right up here (taps head)?

**LightBender: **(sighs) Unfortunately, yes. Let's just continue with the story.

Hinata was frightened. She hated to admit it, but she was. Of Gaara. It was the emotion in his eyes. Hunger.

He had one hand tangled in her hair and one resting on the back of her neck. She could fight. But, she was hypnotized by his gaze. She wanted to run, but she didn't. His words kept echoing through her head: you don't have a choice. Or did she?

Gaara stared at the girl in front of him. Such a fragile little dove. So unaware of all the dangers that lay in the world. Poor little angel. She belonged to him now. She had no choice. In mere seconds, she had become his captive. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver.

He was toying with her. They were both aware of this. They both didn't want to end the game however.

Just then, they heard someone approaching the kitchen. Their heads turned to look at the entrance. Kankuro and Temari entered.

"Hey-what's going on?" Kankuro asked, taking in the full impact of the scene.

"Nothing," Hinata and Gaara said in unison.

Temari had a bemused look as she took in the position that they were in. There was also a small trace of surprise in her dark blue eyes.

"But… you-Gaara-Hinata-you guys are," Kankuro trailed off making odd, random hand gestures. It took all of Hinata's self-control not to start laughing. "Why are you like that?"

"No reason," Hinata answered as Gaara just shrugged.

Temari's smile became more pronounced. She grabbed Kankuro by his hood and dragged him out of the room, saying over her shoulder, "We'll just be leaving. Going into the living room. Continue."

Gaara and Hinata didn't move. They heard Kankuro and Temari turn on the television. Only then did they face each other again. Hinata reached up tentatively and touched his forehead. He didn't move, letting her cool fingers trace over the tattoo.

Gathering some of her courage, Hinata grasped either side of his head and moved it down several inches, he was nearly a head taller than her now. Quickly, she brought her lips to his forehead, right over the tattoo. Blushing scarlet, she released his head and untangled herself. She then proceeded to walk out of the room. Gaara was left alone, trying to comprehend the strange feeling he felt.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were talking under the noise of the television.

"Did you see what they were doing?" Temari asked.

"No. That's what I was trying to figu—"

"Baka! You don't _ask_ them. You _observe_. Didn't you pay attention during our gathering information classes?"

"No."

"At least you're honest," Temari said, throwing up her hands.

"Do you think Gaara likes her?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know. It certainly seems like it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. He carries her here, faces her cousin, catches her, and walks her home."

"He also helped her stop stuttering."

"Gaara did that?"

"Yeah." Kankuro let out a low whistle.

"It's like he's growing up. Makes me feel old," Kankuro said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Makes you feel old? Imagine how old **I** feel."

"You do have a point."

"Say anything more and you're going back to Suna in a box."

Kankuro held up his hands innocently. "I'll say no more."

"Good puppet boy."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"How do you expect me to know? I don't have the Byakugan."

"I know that. I thought you might since you're older and wiser and have a steady boyfriend."

"Well, they could be doing anything from kissing to having sex."

"In the kitchen?" Kankuro looked disgusted.

Temari giggled as she said, "It's not the weirdest place."

"I **don't **want to know how you know that."

Temari's grinned widened. "You should hear some of the things we girls talk about. From--"

"SHUT UP! Knowing Gaara, he could be murdering her."

"We'd hear her screaming and him laughing."

"She might not scream. And we haven't heard him laugh while killing in a long time."

"True. But still, Gaara's avoiding paperwork. Killing the Hyuga heir would add quite a lot of paperwork."

"Good point."

Just then, Hinata entered the room. Her face looked pink for the briefest moment. They could have imagined it, but didn't think that they did.

"Hey," Kankuro said.

"Hi," Hinata said, sitting down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

_Avoiding the subject, eh? _Kankuro thought as he said, "Watching TV, bothering Temari. The usual." Temari shot a look at Kankuro.

Gaara entered the room. He gave Temari and Kankuro a look that clearly said I-don't-want-to-talk-about-what-you-walked-in-on-currently-and-if-you-do,-you're-dead. He sat next to Hinata, who looked up shyly at him from beneath her dark lashes. Gaara returned the glance nonchalantly. Temari shot an inquisitive look to Kankuro, who shrugged.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

"So, Gaara," Kankuro said. It was nearly dinnertime and the girls had gone into the kitchen to prepare it. "What's going on between you and Hinata?"

"How can you call yourself a shinobi if you ask such blunt questions?" Gaara asked, his tone clearly bored. "You did take information gathering classes, did you not? As the Kazekage's brother, you should be able to gather informa—"

"All right already! Temari was already harping on me. Could you just answer the question?"

"I could, but I won't."

Gaara got up and went into his room. Kankuro sighed. What was it with everyone and his information gathering classes? He'd paid attention. Most of the time anyways.

"Hinata, how much rice?" Temari asked, holding up a measuring cup.

"Two cups."

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Temari asked, easing up to the subject as she measured the rice.

"Not really. I went out twice with Kiba, but they weren't true dates."

"I think I've got a new guess." Temari had given up on her original strategy. Blunt was her preference.

"All right," Hinata said, watching her hands as she cut vegetables.

"He's a man of power," Temari said, watching Hinata's every movement. "He scares many and—"

"Temari-chan, it's not Orochimaru or Itachi," Hinata said, suppressing a smile.

Temari looked in confusion at Hinata as she figured out what she meant. Then, she said, "I wasn't talking about Orochimaru or Itachi!"

"You weren't?" Hinata asked, trying not to laugh. "It certainly sounded like it."

"Never mind. What were you doing with my brother?" Temari asked, exasperated.

"Nothing."

"But—"

"He was merely warning me."

"Of what?"

"Playing with fire leads to burns."

With that, Hinata put the vegetables into the dish, smiling to herself. Temari proceeded to hit her head on the counter.


	11. Wandering at Night

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Marcella: **ARGH!!!!!!!!!

**LightBender, Gaara, and BlackKanji: **What's wrong?

**Marcella: **What does 'baka' mean? What does 'dobe' mean? I'm totally lost!!

**Gaara: **(rolls eyes)You're not totally lost all the time?

**Marcella: **NO!!!!! Help!!! Where am I?!!!!

**LightBender: **(shakes head) I don't know what they mean. I've just read them so many times. ((I know what they mean now. I wrote the commentary before I knew. I just couldn't change this one!))

**Marcella: **(screams) I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlackKanji:** Ask Sasuke. He's always using those words. (Pulls Sasuke out of thin air)

**Sasuke: **What do you want?

**Marcella: **What do 'dobe' and 'baka' mean?

**Sasuke: **(glares) I don't know, dobe. Stop asking such stupid questions, baka. (walks away)

**Marcella: **(screams and tears out hair)

**LightBender: **(sighs and goes over to stop Marcella)

**BlackKanji: **I guess we'll have to start the chapter… (looks around) Gaara? Now where'd he go? Oh well. LightBender owns nothing. Here's the chapter. I'm so lonely!!

It took Hinata to remember where she was when she opened her eyes in the morning. Gaara's room. It had been decided at dinner that Hinata would have use of his room, since he rarely slept. They had to clean it up before, though. Kankuro had been saying he'd seen enough papers to last him two lifetimes.

Hinata got up and stretched. Walking over to the mirror, she picked up a brush and started to run it through her hair. She felt like she was forgetting something important. It was as she brushed back her hair off of her neck that she saw something. A small reddish mark. Almost bruise-like. A hickey. The memories of last night came back in full flow.

_Flashback…_

Hinata tossed and turned for an hour before giving up on sleep. Getting up quietly, she crept from the room. Maybe she'd go outside and get some air. That always helped at home.

Before she had a chance to activate her Byakugan, a strong arm grabbed her around the waist. A familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Don't scream."

"G-Gaara-sama?" There was no answer, but Hinata knew that it was him. "Can you let me go?" The grip was loosened. She slipped away and walked to the window in the living room. She heard Gaara follow her as she pulled back the curtain. The sky was speckled with millions of stars. A nearly full moon hung low in the sky, illuminating nearly all.

"What do you do all night?" Hinata asked softly after a moment.

"Hm?" Gaara asked. She wasn't aware, but his eyes were fixed on her.

"If you don't sleep, what do you do?"

"I read. Look at stars and the moon. Waste time."

Silence fell again. Hinata shivered. It was colder than she expected. Once again, he wrapped an arm around her. He rubbed his free hand up and down on one of her arms. Her shivering stopped. He was warm. Gaara placed his face on her shoulder. She could hear his breathing.

"Are you afraid?" His breath was warm on her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened. How could he have known that she was scared earlier? "N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. But, how could you have…"

"Known? Only a blind man couldn't have seen it." He laughed slightly as he said that. The sound did nothing for her tense nerves.

"You are nervous," Gaara said.

"Yes. I don't know why." She really didn't know why either. His closeness maybe.

"You don't? It's so obvious."

"It is? Then why don't you tell me?" She couldn't keep a note of resentment out of her voice. He was treating her like a little child.

He laughed at her childishness. "You're nervous of me. You don't know what I'm going to do next."

"What are you going to do next?" Hinata's voice trembled slightly.

"This," Gaara said before he brought his mouth lightly to her neck…

_End Flashback…_

Hinata closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection the same as before. Neji would kill her if he saw it. Well, he would interrogate her and lecture her then go kill Gaara. That couldn't happen.

For about fifteen minutes, Hinata pulled at the collar of her coat, trying to cover the mark. When it came to no avail, she stared despairingly at her mirror image. That's when it hit her. Hair. Her long, indigo hair. It would work. Picking up the comb, she began to brush it.

0oo0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Hinata left her room and entered the kitchen. Temari was standing at the stove, her back to Gaara who was sitting at the table. Hinata mumbled a 'good morning' as she sat down next to Gaara.

"Good morning!" Temari said cheerfully. She was definitely a morning person. "How'd you sleep?"

"F-Fine," Hinata said, stuttering slightly as Gaara reached out a hand and stroked her face. "What about you?"

"Same here. I heard Gaara walking around a ton last night. I hope he didn't wake you."

"He didn't," Hinata said as Gaara pushed her hair away from her neck, exposing the hickey.

"That's good. I was going to have to yell at him if he had. Gaara knows he shouldn't wake up others." At this moment, Hinata had just pulled her hair back into place. "Not everyone," Gaara had pushed her hair back. "Keeps to his weird," Hinata pulled it back and shot a warning look to him. "Hours. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Hinata said meekly, avoiding Gaara's gaze.

"What about you, Gaara?" Gaara just nodded.

"Did you make something edible, Temari?" Kankuro asked, stretching as he entered the kitchen. Hinata was surprised to see his hood off and his brown hair exposed.

"Of course!" Temari smiled evilly. She picked up a piece of what she was cooking and threw it at him. "What do you think?"

Kankuro didn't react fast enough and it hit him full in the face. He pealed it off, revealing a disgusted face. He began eating as he said, "So mature, Temari. I'll be happy when you're off married."

"Thank you," Temari flipped her head.

"Hinata, I'm sorry you had to witness my sister being so immature," Kankuro said, trying to act serious. "She usually does this around us since she is much more mature around—"

Temari hit Kankuro with a spatula, causing Hinata to giggle. No one ever acted like that at the Hyuga compound. It was always so formal. This immaturity was a nice break from the monotony of the polite life.

"Please excuse my siblings," Gaara said quietly, attracting the attention of all in the room. "No matter what, they will find something to argue about."

"Thanks Gaara!" his siblings cried in unison.

Hinata smiled as the argument between the three siblings continued. This was so different from the life she had grown up in. So much more relaxed and easy going. She liked it so much more. It was too bad it couldn't last.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kankuro asked, staring at her. "You look sad." Temari and Gaara turned to stare at her also.

"Nothing's wrong," Hinata said, smiling. "I just got very into the argument."

Before anyone could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Temari got up and walked over to the door, saying, "I wonder who it could be at this hour."


	12. A Promise

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**TSOH: **They did.

**Mirabelle456: **Did not.

**TSOH: **Did too.

**Mirabelle456: **Did not.

**KatDemonLizzy:** Can you guys stop arguing? You've been doing it forever!

**LightBender: **((appears)) What are they arguing about?

**TSOH, Mirabelle456, and KatDemonLizzy: **You're **FINALLY **updating!

**LightBender: **Sorry. Portfolio, science test, homework. Why are you arguing?

**TSOH: **Didn't Gaara and Hinata kiss last chapter?

**Mirabelle456: **They didn't!

**KatDemonLizzy: **Stop fighting.

**LightBender: **Sorry, they didn't kiss. They'll kiss within the next few chapters however.

**TSOH: **((laughs manically))

**Mirabelle456: **((pouts))

**LightBender: **((shrugs)) Anyways, thanks for the chapter ideas. They were awesome. I especially liked BlackKanji's idea. I was tempted, but resisted. I got writer's block, first time for this story (gasp), but went to my dear editor who gave me this random idea. The Shikamaru/Temari stuff is all my idea however.

**KatDemonLizzy**: LightBender owns nothing. R&R!!!!

* * *

After a few minutes, Kankuro, Hinata, and Gaara saw Naruto run through the kitchen followed by Temari. Naruto shouted over his shoulder, "Can't talk! Running away from Sasuke-teme!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Come back here, dobe!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran through the kitchen, knocking Temari over. Naruto screamed like a little girl and ran through the back door. Sasuke followed. Kankuro, Hinata, and Gaara followed, mildly interested.

Naruto screamed when Sasuke exited and jumped. He landed about thirty feet down in a huge puddle that hadn't been cleared up yet. Sasuke stood at the edge of the balcony and said, "That's what you get for pushing me into the water. And distracting me. And wasting my time. And for being a dobe."

Naruto protested, but nobody listened to him. Sasuke turned around and said, "Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem," Kankuro said, smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped off of the balcony, but didn't land in the water. He walked on top of it and left. Naruto cursed him as he tried to stand up.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Kankuro asked cheerily as he lead them back into the apartment. "Where's Temari gotten off to—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

They had walked in on Temari and Shikamaru essentially making out in the kitchen. Kankuro looked livid. Hinata blinked and rubbed her eyes. No, she hadn't imagined it.

"What on earth…" Hinata wondered as Temari, still hugging Shikamaru argued with Kankuro.

"Oh, you're not used to this," Gaara said matter-of-factly. "They do this all the time."

"They do?"

"Yeah. I don't get why Kankuro doesn't like Shikamaru," Gaara shrugged.

"Boy, this is troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. "I never thought that you'd be this troublesome, troublesome woman."

Temari smiled flirtatiously and said, "You have an I.Q. of over 200, use it occasionally."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. Kankuro said, "Please get a room."

"We would," Temari said, giving Kankuro a disdainful look, "but, you'd have a heart attack."

"Break it up already," Gaara commanded. "Kankuro, stop being so overprotective. Temari, stop baiting him."

"Yes, Gaara," his siblings said in unison.

"Oh, Gaara-sama, this is troublesome, but I have a letter for you from Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said, pulling one out of his pocket and handing it over.

Gaara took the scroll, opened it, and read over it. Looking up, he said, "It says here that to celebrate the peace between Suna and Konoha, there's going to be a ball tomorrow night."

There was silence, then Temari cheered while Kankuro groaned. Hinata tried not to laugh at their childish behavior.

"Oh, don't bother calling anyone else," Shikamaru said. "The girls will be here in 5…4…3…2…"

There was a knocking at the door and three kuniochis entered the kitchen.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino said cheerfully.

"How do girls have energy in the morning?" Kankuro mumbled to himself. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Poor puppet boy," Tenten said, ruffling his hair and smiling dangerously. Kankuro looked frightened.

"You've heard the news, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," answered Temari. "Shika-kun here just gave Gaara the invitation."

"Invitation?" Gaara asked. "It's more of an order." Everyone laughed. "No, really, it is."

Hinata took the proffered scroll and read it aloud. "'_Gaara—Tomorrow night, there will be a ball to celebrate the peace between Suna and Konoha. You __**MUST**__ be there. Or you'll face the consequences. –Tsunade_'."

"That's what I had to deal with when I became her apprentice," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"She's super dramatic," Ino added. "She must have had some sake before or during writing that letter; it makes her even more dramatic."

"Like you'd know," Tenten shot at Ino. There was venom in that comment.

"You know, it's not my fault—" Ino began.

"It is your fault!!" Tenten shouted.

"Whoa, what's going?" Temari asked.

"Ino told Neji that—" Tenten began, but Ino cut in with, "I was just joking!"

Temari shook her head. "I'll figure this mess out later. Hinata, ready to go? We should probably leave the boys in peace, or at least what's left of it."

Hinata nodded and followed Temari, who lead all of the kuniochis out of the house. Kankuro sighed as Shikamaru stretched. Gaara was, as usual, impassive.

"It sure is a lot emptier without them here, isn't it?" Kankuro asked.

"It's troublesome whether they're here or not."

"Hn," Gaara said.

"This is so troublesome and all, but can I have a word, Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's it about?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

"Out here." Shikamaru motioned Kankuro out into the hall, out of earshot of Gaara.

Gaara heard a indistinguishable yell followed by some angry words. Shikamaru replied and Kankuro said something that sounded like an 'all right'. They reentered the kitchen, Kankuro looking defeated and Shikamaru looking faintly happy. Neither of them said a word to Gaara, making him feel very much ignored. He missed Hinata and her quiet ways. Her dark hair and childish actions. The strange, elusive emotion.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

The girls split up to go to their respective homes later that evening. Hinata walked into the Hyuga manor, where she was met by Neji. They traded greetings and went their separate ways. Hinata knew that he wanted more details about what had gone on during the night, but she didn't feel like talking.

Glancing out the window in her room, she saw it was only lightly raining. _A walk would be nice_ she thought, remembering how loud all the other girls had been. A nice quiet walk would be quite welcomed. Grabbing a light jacket, she went out.

Her feet took her to the playground near the Academy. There was a set of swings, a slide, and a see-saw. Nothing fancy, just a simple, classic playground. She expected it to be empty. She was wrong.

A red-haired boy sat on one of the swings, idle. A familiar red-head. Gaara. Unconsciously, her feet carried her to the vacant swing next to him.

"Hello, Gaara-sama," Hinata said.

"You don't have to call me that," Gaara replied, not looking at her. "'Gaara' is fine."

"All right," Hinata said meekly, blushing. "Gaara-kun."

Gaara let it slide. He would save that argument for later. He was shaken from his thoughts as she asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. And you?"

She blushed and looked away again. "I was taking a walk and, um, saw you here."

"Did you come over here for conversation?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know. I guess, I…um…missed you," Hinata said as her face turned bright red and she looked to the ground.

Gaara looked at her. Seeing her and her childish ways, made him smile. "You're such a child."

"I am?" She sounded put out.

"Yes, but it's cute."

There was silence. Both of them were trying to figure out why he said that. Hinata had her suspicions, but would never voice it aloud. Gaara was completely lost. After several minutes, Hinata got up and said, "I guess I had better be going."

"'Bye," Gaara said, meeting her eyes.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata echoed as she walked through the lightly falling rain. Her words seemed to echo through the misty and wet landscape. A promise, for tomorrow.


	13. Preparation

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**LightBender: **Aw….you guys are too sweet. The reviews really cheered me up since I'm sick and have felt awful for the past two days (my mom was evil and didn't let me near the computer, so I had to do handwritten drafts which I haven't done since the first half of chapter 1). I love you all so much!!

**Gaara: **Get a hold of yourself, woman.

**LightBender: **((rolls eyes))

**TSOH, Black Kanji, KatDemonLizzy, and Mirabelle456: **We're appreciated!!

**LightBender: **((serious)) All right, there's something I need to say about the commentaries and I'd like to only have to say it once, so don't interrupt—

**Lee: **((running through and screaming)) YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone: **((stares))

**LightBender: **((recovers)) Anyways, if you're not in the commentary, it's not because I hate you.

**Marcella: **Pft. Yeah right.

**LightBender: **((glares)) I don't hate you or like one person more than another. It's just luck. I choose random people to put here.

**Gaara: **So, who's your favorite?

**LightBender: **I don't have a fav—

**Mirabelle456: **It's me, since I was first to ask to be here.

**Black Kanji: **I have great story ideas.

**TSOH: **I do grammatical checks and love Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, where are you?

**KatDemonLizzy: **I exist.

**LightBender: **I like you all equal!

**Everyone: **Yeah right!

**LightBender: **Shut up! I don't own anything. R&R!

* * *

Gaara ran his hands through his spiky red hair as he entered the kitchen the next morning. It was no surprise that Temari and Kankuro were already arguing. Sitting at the table, he placed his head on the cool surface and listened idly to their conversation. 

"I know a secret!" Kankuro said, sing-songy. "I know a secret!"

"What is it already?!" Temari half-shouted exasperated. "You've been singing, if you can call that it, that annoying song for the past hour."

"I can't tell, because then it wouldn't be a secret," Kankuro reasoned, smiling evilly.

"You're so infuriating!"

"I work at it."

"Humph," Temari muttered as she turned from the sink. Spotting Gaara, she asked, "What's wrong? You don't look well, Gaara."

"Nothing," Gaara answered as Temari placed a hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Kankuro, he doesn't look well, does he?" Her voice was getting slightly nervous.

"I'm fine," Gaara said.

"He doesn't look well," Kankuro replied, standing tensely besides Temari.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Gaara repeated, much louder than before. Both of his siblings flinched.

"All right," Kankuro said. "Relax, Gaara. We're your siblings; we're supposed to worry."

"Hn…"

"Will you two be all right without me here to watch you today? I'm going to hang out with the girls to get ready for the ball."

"We'll be fine," Kankuro answered.

Temari looked dubious, but said, "Ok. Both of your dressy clothes are laid out on my bed. It's obvious whose are whose. Kankuro, please run a comb through your hair. Remember, this is a big event and if you mess it up, you'll have to pay."

"What's the price?" Kankuro asked, trying to act serious.

"Imagine the worst possible thing in the world."

Kankuro paused and then said, "Ok. That's what you'd do?"

"No. I'd do something one thousand times worse."

On that note, Temari grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. Kankuro's face was one of pure horror as he imagined what Temari would do. Gaara tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. Finally, Kankuro recovered.

"It's ten currently. The ball doesn't start until six. What do you want to do for the next eight hours?" Kankuro was answered by a jade eyed glare.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Tenten's room was a mess when Temari entered it. Sakura was the first to look up from the chaos and say, "Hi Temari!"

"Hey. What happened here?" Temari asked as she put down her bag and sat on the ground.

"Well, Ino threw some of Tenten's weapons on the ground and Tenten and she started fighting and it's still going on. You want to break it up? Hinata and I already tried."

Temari got up and nearly stepped on Hinata, who was sitting on the ground. She started to apologize, but realized Hinata was too absorbed in her reading to even notice or care. Temari walked straight into the fray and said loudly, "Stop fighting already!"

Tenten and Ino stopped fighting and turned to stare at Temari. Immediately, they both shouted, "Temari-chan!"

"Yes, that's my name," Temari said, mildly amused.

"Well, shall we get started?" Ino asked.

"On what?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "I'm not sure I trust you."

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino pig!"

"Please stop arguing!" Tenten ordered. The younger girls shut up immediately. "Now that there's peace, what are we going to get started on, Ino?"

"Getting ready for tonight!"

"We have nearly eight hours. It doesn't take that long—" Temari protested weakly.

Ino smiled mischievously. "Oh, it'll take all the time we have. We probably should eat now. We won't have time to stop later."

Temari, Sakura, and Tenten exchanged worried glances. Ino could be scary sometimes. Tenten finally said, "Ok. Just, nothing too extreme, all right?"

"Of course." Nobody in the room believed Ino for a moment.

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

Gaara was sprawled out on the ground, looking out the window at the lightly falling rain. ((**AN: **I have a hard time picturing Gaara lying on the ground!)) The rain fascinated him for some odd reason. Probably because he rarely ever saw it in Suna. For whatever reason, it was peaceful and undemanding. It was how he had spent nearly three quarters of his time before the ball.

Kankuro walked out of the shower, holding a towel around his waist. "Gaara, shower's open."

Gaara sat up slowly, not wanting to take his eyes away from rain. After a few moments, he tore his eyes away and wandered over to the bathroom. Kankuro called from Temari's room, "Do you know where Temari keeps a comb—ah, here's one."

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara walked into Temari's room. Her room was neatly organized, with numerous fans decorating the room. She also had a collection of pictures on her dresser. Gaara spared a glance at them before doing a double take.

There were several pictures on her dresser. There was one of a young Temari holding a baby Gaara while a young Kankuro held out a puppet. There was a family portrait. There were lots of pictures of her and Shikamaru or of just Shikamaru. There was one of all the girls. There was also a large group picture of all their friends from Konoha. The one that attracted his interest was the one not in a frame, indicating that it was new. He was sitting on the couch in this very apartment, running his hands through his hair. Hinata was sitting very close next to him, looking at him from beneath her lashes, blushing and smiling. Gaara recognized as a picture taken the evening she had stayed the night.

He stood staring at it for a long time. How had Temari taken the picture without either of them realizing? He didn't think that she was _that_ stealthy. Maybe she was.

"Gaara, can you please get some clothes on? Unless you plan to show up wearing only a towel," Kankuro said, as he was walking by the open door.

Gaara gave him a disdaining look as he picked up his clothes. They were very similar to his blood red outfit, but these were black instead of red. Kankuro was still attempting to run a comb through his hair as Gaara finished dressing. There wasn't much of a difference in Kankuro's hair.

Kankuro tossed the comb to Gaara while he said, "Maybe the comb's defective. Never mind. We have to go pick up the girls. We should start moving."

0o0oo0ooo0oo0o0

"Final touches!" Ino cried, looking happily down at Hinata as she applied eye shadow onto her.

"Good," Temari said, tightening a sash. "Kankuro and Gaara should be here anytime now—"

There was a knock at the door. "That's them!" called Tenten. "Should I answer it?"

"Hang on!" Ino did one last sweep with the brush and then stepped back. "Ok. You look awesome! Let's go!"

Hinata paused and bit her lip. Was she ready to face Gaara? Standing up, she followed the other girls. Whether she was ready or not, she didn't really have any other alternatives. Better to get it over with now before she chickened out.

* * *

**LightBender: **I just want to say, I was looking at my story and was so happy to see all the reviews! 104!!!!!!! I feel SO SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!! That's the most reviews any of my stories have ever gotten!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!! 

**Gaara: **Stop screaming, you're giving me a headache.

**LightBender: **((glares))

**Gaara: **Don't you have something else that you have to say?

**LightBender: **Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Well, I know you all are going to be sad, but ER's starting to come to the end. It should either next chapter or the next.

**Gaara: **Who's going to die?

**LightBender: **I only kill off people I don't want in the story! Don't worry though. There will be a sequel. I've had it in mind since chapter two.

**Gaara: **Maybe instead of day dreaming, you should have been typing.

**LightBender: **Why do you have to be so cruel?

**Gaara: **Because it's fun.

**LightBender: **That's not a good reason.

**Gaara: **You think I care?

**LightBender: **((small voice)) No.

**Gaara: **((shakes head)) Pitiful. Review already.


	14. Answers

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**Marcella: **Hm…

**Black Kanji: **What?

**Marcella: **Where's LightBender?

**TSOH: **I don't know.

**KatDemonLizzy: **I don't either.

**Mirabelle456: **Don't look at me.

**Marcella: **((evil look)) We-ell, maybe we should update the chapter for her.

**TSOH: **((disbelieving look)) How stupid are you?

**Marcella: **((Defensive)) Not very!

**Black Kanji, KatDemonLizzy, and Mirabelle456: **Could have fooled us!

**Marcella: **Whatever. Want to help?

**TSOH, Black Kanji, KatDemonLizzy, and Mirabelle456: **((shrug)) Why not?

**LightBender: **((appears)) Why are you all gathered around my computer? Why are my files open? Why are you listening to 'Iris'?

**Marcella: **((guiltily)) Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…… it was Kankuro's fault!!!!!!!!!!

**KatDemonLizzy: **I knew that this was a bad idea….

**LightBender: **I'll just pretend this never happened, ok?

**Everyone: **OK!

**LightBender: **Just a few notices: One, it's always Kankuro's fault! Two, I'm too lazy to make Ino/Kankuro work, so I'm making up an OC. I think you meet her in this chapter. She'll show up more in the sequel. Three, I'll try and describe the girls' clothing but I can remember all the fancy Japanese words, so try and deal with it. Also, I'm too lazy to describe the boys' clothes. I'll tell you colors, though. Well, I don't own anything.

**Marcella, TSOH, Black Kanji, KatDemonLizzy, and Mirabelle456: **R&R!!

* * *

Kankuro felt very jealous of Neji when he saw Tenten. Despite what Temari had told him last night about Tenten and Neji breaking up the previous month because of Hiashi. Dressed in a clingy, light green yukata and her long, wavy brown hair loose, she looked ladylike. But, she also seemed like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Ino had also done wonders with her make-up.

"Hi puppet boy!" Tenten said cheerfully. She looked him up and down and her smile widened. "You look so cute!" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him briefly. Kankuro didn't understand what was so cute about wearing red. But, he wasn't going to question it.

"Thanks. You look nice," Kankuro managed to say after she released him. Just then, Temari, Sakura, and Ino appeared.

Temari was wearing a turquoise blue yukata that was still slipping down one shoulder, despite how tightly it was tied. Her sandy hair was in the same style it always was it. Her turquoise eyes were outlined heavily in black pencil, accented by the pink-red lipstick she wore. ((**AN: **I only wear mascara occasionally. My friends have to tie me down to get make-up on me at the dances. Give me a break!! Please?))

Sakura wore light pink with a darker pink pattern of flowers. Flowers that suspiciously looked like sakura flowers. Her pink hair was gathered up in a messy up-do. The light purple kimono Ino was wearing was extremely low cut and her blond hair was half up and half down. She had the most make up on, outlining everything she could. It worked for her though.

"Where's Hinata?" Gaara asked quietly behind Kankuro as they were talking cheerfully. Temari wasn't yelling at Kankuro about his hair. Not yet anyways.

"She was behind us, wasn't she?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino nodded.

"I'm here," said a small voice from behind the girls. The parted and Hinata stepped forward. Nobody could tell, but Gaara was struck speechless.

The icy blue kimono she wore showed all the curves that were normally hidden by her overlarge jacket. Because of its lightness in color, Hinata's skin seemed even more like porcelain. Her lavender eyes were outlined in black and her lipstick was bright red, giving her a dramatic air. Her normally straight indigo hair had waves in it now, cascading down her back. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and she was playing with her sleeve.

Nobody said anything. Temari was waiting for Gaara to speak, but when he didn't, she took control of the situation. "Well, shall we get going? We don't want to be late!"

The small group left Tenten's apartment, after they made Tenten put away her weapons. Before, she had been complaining about how there was no place to put a weapon in such a clingy outfit. But, she had found some places. Ino let her keep the small kunai she had placed on a chain around Tenten's neck. Tenten was disappointed and commented on it. How was she supposed to fight with a four-inch kunai?

"Tenten, we're not fighting! We're going to a ball!" Sakura cried after five minutes of Tenten's complaining.

After that, Tenten just grumbled under her breath about it.

Gaara fell in step with Hinata, who was near the back of the group. She still was looking at the ground, but she knew he was there. Looking around, Gaara brought his face close to her ear and whispered, "You look very….nice."

"Thank you," Hinata said, unsure of what to say next. There was a pause before she said, "You look…very unlike yourself."

Gaara laughed softly. Before either could say anything more, they arrived at the building. "God Is A Girl" by Groove Coverage could be heard from outside. Brushing the water off of their clothes as they entered, they entered a darken room. There were tables and chairs scattered around. Musical equipment was against one side of the room.

People were scattered everywhere. Shikamaru was sitting at a table, dressed in a dark grey. Choji, in scarlet, was talking to his pale best friend. Shino was sitting there also, dark glasses on.

Sasuke was standing off in his emo corner, being emo. Dressed in pure black with the Uchiha fan on the back, he certainly fit the part. His dark eyes were fixed on a pink haired kunoichi, who shyly met his level gaze. Sai sat in the opposite corner, a paintbrush moving smoothly across a scroll. He was painting the scene, as they all found out the following day.

In honor of the occasion, Kiba had cleaned Akamaru thoroughly. He stood like a living sentinel at his master's side. Lee, who had been standing next to him, came running over and attempted to hug Sakura and Tenten, who were standing side by side. He managed to hug Tenten, but not Sakura, who ducked underneath his arm.

"Youthful flowers!" Lee cried happily. "You have youthfully arrived at the youthful ball!!!"

"Yeah," Tenten said distractedly, looking around. "Where's Neji—"

"Right here," said a quiet voice from her left.

She turned and nearly ran into Neji. She backed up hurriedly and nearly fell. Neji caught her, causing her to blush bright red. Smiling faintly, Neji asked, "Would you do me the honor of saving me a dance?"

Stuttering, Tenten said, "Neji, we broke up last month, remember—"

"According to Ino, you still like me."

Tenten spared Ino a glare. Ino smiled complacently back. "But—well, fine."

Just then, Tsunade entered the room, on the arm of none other than her former teammate, Jiraiya. As she entered, many more citizens of Konoha entered. Kurenai trailed after Kakashi, Anko, and, to Kakashi's obvious annoyance, Gai. Tsunade made her way over to their little group.

"Gaara, I'm glad to see you came," her tone was mild.

"It's not as if I could miss it," Gaara replied lightly. In the background, the song changed.

Tsunade smiled brightly. "I have to make a big speech in a few minutes. You'll have to be there and say something. Positive, preferably."

On that note, she and Jiraiya left. Sasuke approached the group, just as Konoha's number 1 hyperactive ninja joined the group. Naruto had an arm in a sling, crutches, and a neck brace. Obvious signs of the fall he suffered the previous day. Sasuke tried to restrain himself, but he smiled slightly.

"Teme!!! Look what you did!!!" Naruto half shouted.

"If you hadn't insisted on—" Sasuke began to say, but Sakura stopped him when she grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go for a walk?"

A brief nod sent them on their way. Naruto wandered off to go bug Jiraiya. Ino walked purposefully over to Sai, smiling flirtatiously. Tenten had disappeared, along with Neji and Lee.

"Kankuro, what, or _who_, are you looking at?" Temari asked her brother, who looked at her, blushing mildly.

"No one."

"Who is it already?" Temari's tone was bored.

Bashfully and looking at the ground, he said barely audibly, "The ambassador of Suna's daughter."

Temari stood on her tiptoes to get a good look. "Sora? My old friend?"

"Yeah."

Temari resisted laughing, but couldn't help smiling. Tsunade began her speech, meaning that Gaara had to go join her. After a five minute speech, Gaara said two sentences and the ball officially began.

Gaara rejoined Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata. Hinata smiled and complimented him on his 'speech'. As he was about to reply, Shikamaru approached.

"Well, troublesome woman, I know this is troublesome and all," Shikamaru said, taking a small box out of his pocket. "But, will you marry me?"

Temari stared confusedly down at Shikamaru as she comprehended what he asked. As she figured it out, she screamed and hugged him fiercely. Finally, she stepped back and said, "Yes, Lazy, I will marry you."

Shikamaru placed the ring on her finger and straightened up. Instantly, Temari started kissing him. Kankuro managed to remind them that though he had given his permission didn't mean that he wouldn't withdraw it. Temari smiled evilly and told him to go talk to his crush.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Gaara asked while Temari and Kankuro enjoyed a cheerful argument.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

"Why are you marrying my sister?"

"Well…" Shikamaru said, running his hand over his hair. "I'm marrying her because I love her, as troublesome as she is."

"How do you know if you love someone?" Gaara's eyes were fixed on the small girl who was dancing with Kiba and Naruto simultaneously. The boys were literally fighting over her. Hinata was laughing, but her thoughts were preoccupied with a red haired boy standing with his siblings.

"It's really troublesome, but you feel different around them. Happy but nervous. It's super bothersome. Kind of anticipation and happiness."

* * *

**LightBender: **Well, how bad was the chapter?

**Gaara: **When do I get to kiss Hinata?

**LightBender: **((ignoring Gaara's question)) Next chapter will be the last chapter, I'm afraid. Well, actually, I'm not afraid.

**Gaara: **If I don't get to kiss Hinata, you should be afraid. Very afraid.

**LightBender: **((shivers)) Review before Gaara gets me!!!!!!!


	15. Echoes in the Rain

_**Echoes in the Rain**_

**LightBender: **WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((cries))

**Marcella: **((clueless)) What's wrong with her?

**TSOH: **((disbelieving)) Are you serious?

**BlackKanji: **((rolls eyes)) You've got to be kidding me!

**Mirabelle456: **You're her editor for Kami's sake!

**Marcella: **So?

**KatDemonLizzy: **It's the last chapter of ER! Of course she's sad!

**Duzell: **((Hits Marcella over the head)) Stupid baka!

**TSOH: **Who's that?

**Marcella: **Pain. ((Moans))

**TSOH: **Really, who is he?

**Duzell: **I'm Lighty's second editor, because I know more about Naruto than stupid Marcella here. ((Awkward silence)) What? Lighty needs all the help that she can get. Especially mental help.

**LightBender: **((Punches Duzell, who laughs))

**BlackKanji: **As fascinating as seeing a fight is, how about we move along to the chapter?

**Mirabelle456 and KatDemonLizzy: **Aw!!! We wanted to see a fight!

**LightBender: **Who wants to do the disclaimer for the last time?

**Gaara and Hinata: **((appear)) LightBender owns nothing except for the semi-developed plot!

**Everyone: **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Slowly, Shikamaru's words penetrated into Gaara's mind. Emotions that he had explained to himself so long ago. Well, not so long ago. Only a few days, but they felt so long ago. Days with her had meshed together, forgetting all boundaries of time and dates. 

He glanced again at Hinata. The song had ended and Kiba and Naruto were fighting over who got to dance with her next. She was staring out into space, not paying attention. It was when she looked over at him and met his eyes. She smiled and it all clicked. The emotion that he kept feeling, it was…

He could not utter that word. The word that he should never have to use. It was a taboo subject. Especially when it concerned him. It wasn't that it was completely unexpected. Temari and Kankuro had to give him a 'talk' the year before. Something about growing up and changing feelings. Some stupid nonsense like that.

He had to get out. Get away. There were too many people.

Hinata frowned as she watched Gaara disappear into the crowd. He looked like he was in a hurry. Slipping away, she walked over to Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro. Shikamaru looked faintly confused as she approached.

"Where did Gaara-sama go?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"I don't know. He just sort of disappeared."

"I think he went outside," Kankuro said, turning away from his argument with Temari. "He usually goes outside during these ball things. Doesn't like them."

Temari nodded in agreement. "He can dance, I made sure of that, but he dislikes being around people."

"I'll go find him," Hinata said after a moment. She didn't meet any of their eyes. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, her hands clasped around each other.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances. They both had a vague idea of what might be going on now…

Temari walked back over to Shikamaru, saying to Hinata, "Have fun finding him." Hinata nodded. Turning to Shikamaru, Temari said, "Now, my lazy fiancé, it's time to dance."

Hinata moved quickly and quietly through the crowds. She was so thin, it was easy for her to move between people without being noticed. She had almost reached the door when she literally ran into Neji.

Neji turned around, his arm around Tenten, and saw his cousin getting up from the ground. Her expression was blank, but he sensed that something was up. "Hinata-sama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nii-san." She wasn't meeting his gaze.

Neji slipped his arm off of Tenten and moved closer to Hinata. "Don't lie."

"I just have to go find Gaara-sama." Her voice almost dared him to refuse her decision.

"Fine." Neji moved out of the way and let her pass. She stared up at him in bewilderment. "Just go before I change my mind."

"Thank you nii-san!" Hinata sped out through the door that led to a balcony.

Hinata looked around the balcony. No red heads. Actually, no one at all. She glanced over the edge of balcony. There was no one directly below. It was as she turned to go back downstairs to the ball that she saw someone. A young man was nearing the woods.

Hinata tightened the sash around her kimono and jumped down the balcony. It was only on the second story. Immediately, she started running over to the woods, completely ignoring the rain that was falling swiftly.

When she was twenty feet from him, the rain started falling so hard, that it obscured vision. Activating her Byakugan helped immensely. "Gaara-sama?"

Gaara turned toward the voice that he knew so well. He could barely see and was getting hit repeatedly with rain. "Hinata?"

As Hinata neared, she slipped in a mud puddle and fell into Gaara, who luckily caught her. She straightened up and nodded in thanks to him. He released her arms. Both of them blushed.

Hinata pushed her indigo hair back. She wasn't sure what to say. "Well, um…why are you out here?"

"I don't like being around people."

"You'd rather get soaked than be with people?"

Gaara paused, thinking. "Yeah."

Hinata looked at the ground, playing with her sleeve. What more was there to say? "I-I saw you leave and, well, wondered where you were going…"

"I had to get away." His voice was calm and level.

"Why?"

His eyes were fixed on the horizon as he answered. "I figured out the answer."

"To what?"

"It's not important," Gaara said carelessly.

"If it made you leave the ball, it had to be important," Hinata insisted quietly. Gaara just shook his head.

They stood there in complete silence for several minutes. The rain hadn't let up at all. Wind came now, blowing rain into their eyes. Hinata shivered for a moment before standing stock still, watching him. Gaara returned her gaze indifferently.

There was a sudden sound in the tree above them. A _fwip! _Both of their shinobi skills took over and they looked up, braced for a fight. The culprit turned out to be a very wet squirrel running into its home.

Gaara looked over at Hinata and was struck by how much prettier she looked now. She was soaking wet, her hair and clothes plastered to her head and body. Her make-up had run, but she wiped it off without really paying attention. She looked more real when she wasn't wearing make-up. She seemed completely within reach, literally and figuratively.

"You're beautiful," Gaara whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

Hinata turned to him and asked, "What? I couldn't hear."

"You're beautiful," Gaara said, slightly louder. He felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Hinata looked very surprised and her cheeks started to turn red. "Um…thank you, I think…"

Another silence followed these words, but it was considerably shorter. Gaara ran his hands through his fiery hair, wondering how to talk to her.

"I'm a good listener," Hinata said softly, as if she had read his mind.

After another few seconds, Gaara decided he'd give it a try. "Well, do you remember my warning?"

"Yes."

"It didn't change your feelings for me, did it?"

"N-no." Hinata blushed again, but got control of it.

"I was trying to warn you."

"I know you were. It wasn't necessary. I can take care of myself."

"We already discussed that. Anyways, did you ever wonder why I would do all those things for you and not for anyone else?"

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to get my hopes up," Hinata said hesitantly. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"You were right." He said that blankly, emotionless.

"What?"

"I like you. A lot."

Hinata stared at his expressionless celadon eyes in amazement. Had he really said that? Those words had merely echoed through out her dreams, never anything more. Unconsciously, she moved forward, closer to him.

Slightly unsure, Gaara placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up. Words were nothing more than echoes in the rain now. They were so close that there were two options that they had. The first one made no sense, but the second one did.

In the falling rain, he kissed her.

* * *

**LightBender: **Well, that's it. Not the best ending, but it works. 

**Gaara: **((disbelieving)) You're ending it there?

**LightBender: **Yep!

**Gaara: **That's not fair!

**LightBender: **'All's fair in love, war, and' writing!

**Gaara: **((glares))

**LightBender: **((shivers)) Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I'd write out your names, but there are too many!! (who thought I'd ever say that?) Special thanks goes out to Mirabelle456, TSOH, BlackKanji, and KatDemonLizzy for letting me exploit them! Another special thanks to my two editors and my friend who all helped me write this! A final thank you to all the characters of Naruto! Especially Gaara and Hinata!

**Gaara: **You're forgetting something.

**LightBender: **What?

**Gaara: **((hits forehead)) The title of the sequel!

**LightBender: **Oh. Well, the sequel will be entitled **Desert Snow**. It will have more romance, but plenty of my weird humor.

**Gaara: **You better just not have what you wrote down in your notebook happen.

**LightBender: **((evil look)) Hm….. Oh yeah, I don't know when the sequel will get posted. I have to study for finals and then go on vacation. But, I'll get it up as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through out the whole story!!!! Review for old times sake!!!!!! Thanks for the millionth time!!!!!!!!


End file.
